Never expected this (Adopted)
by Fire and Starlight
Summary: Edward went to Volterra because of grieve. But instead of death he just gives information of Bella. Bella isn't going to save him. Instead Caius this chance and travels to Forks. What will happen to this girl? Adopted from FarenenBlitz.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is the continuation of Never expected this by farenenBlitz. All twelve chapters will be the same.

Summary: Edward went to Volterra because of his grieve. But instead of death, he gives away the information about Bella. Bella isn't going to come down and save him. Instead Caius uses his chance and travels to Forks. What will happen when he finds his mate in this girl?

* * *

Caius Pov:

I sat bored in my room. Athenodora was after two thousand years boring and uninteresting. When I first saw her, I thought she would be my mate. But now I knew it was a big mistake from my side. She wasn't in love with me, but with the money our marriage brought her. I was a king, one of the three kings of the vampire world. I gave up the hope to find my true mate long ago.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I was absent-minded that I hadn't realized that Felix, one of our guards, was coming to my door until he knocked.

I grimaced before I got the always angry and mischievous king that everyone knew.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Master Caius, Master Aro wishes to see you in the throne room," Felix voice came through the door. Curious I stood. It couldn't be Heldi. She was on her way back home, I knew that, but no one thought of her arrival before this evening or late afternoon.

"What is it?" I asked the vampire while I opened the door and stepped out. Felix bowed and gestured me to go. I growled quiet but took a step forward. The big vampire followed me.

"A vampire arrived, we do not know what he wants yet, but Aro wants you to be there too."

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing anymore. If Felix hadn't said anything to this by now, he seemed to know nothing more.

When I arrived at the throne room, I smelled one vampire I didn't know. When I entered I saw a bronze-haired guy with yellow eyes. Actually it wasn't yellow, but I could tell it was a strange eye color for a vampire. Curious but a bit bored, I sat down in my throne and stared down at the vampire. He didn't look like he was interested either.

"So, what is this about?!" I asked angerly while Marcus entered the room. With him the three kings were gathered. His expression was as always without any emotions.

Aro shot me a deadly glare before he turned to the young vampire. He didn't seem nervous which irritated me.

"Would you mind telling us why you are here, young one? What is your name?" Aro asked swiftly.

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen. I heard about you Carlisle. He is the one who changed me," the vampire in front of us said. When the name Carlisle fell, I was curious. So this strange guy was alive after all. We hadn't seen him since- what was it? three hundred years I guess it was.

"That's because he was very busy this time. He found a family," Edward said without hesitating. I blinked in confusion. Had I said aloud what I was thinking?

"No, please forgive me, I read your thoughts."

I snarled but didn't say a thing. When I forgave him now, later I had no reason why I would appreciate to kill him afterwards.

Aro laughed excitedly. "So may I?" He asked the vampire in front of us. Edward stared at the hand which Aro offered to him then grabbed it. They both went silent for quite a while. When my brother loosened his grip and took a step away from him, he looked excited like a little child on Christmas eve.

"I appreciate your memories of Carlisle," he said smiling before his expression turned something darker. "Let us think about your request. Come back in four hours."

Edward nodded and left the room. Our guard seemed to relax a bit. Unknown vampires brought them to highest concentration because they were an unknown danger to us.

I shot a glance towards Marcus, who was sitting there without any emotions. This lack of them made me like always shiver.

"What was his request?" I snapped at my brother who still stood in the place Edward stood a minute ago.

"He requested death," Aro simply said. For a moment I stared at him in disbelieve.

"So why haven't you give him what he mostly wanted?"

"Because my dear brother, he has a fascinating gift. And he has broken the law."

Only Aro was talented enough to mention a positive and negative argument in one sentence.

"And, what was his gift?" I asked impatiently.

"He can read your thoughts," Aro explained excited.

"So could you," I shrugged.

"But I have to touch this person. Maybe it's powerful but Edward's gift is more handy. He sees only the thoughts you are thinking in that moment but everywhere, from everyone and without a stupid barrier like mine."

Like almost always I don't understand what was so exciting about that. We had one mind reader. Wasn't that enough? Even Marcus, who sat there expressionless, began to speak after that.

"So, dear brother, what was his crime?" Ah, the interesting part of the conversation could begin. I leaned forward to stare right down to Aro.

Aro sighed, "He told a human woman about us. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan but she prefers Bella."

"Why did he do this? Has Carlisle not told him about the law?" Marcus asked with a lack of emotions in his voice.

That was what I asked myself too. We were the ones who raised Carlisle to a vampire who would never break our laws.

"He thought that she was his true mate," Aro explained softly. Marcus should understand what Aro was talking about.

"But...she wasn't," I guessed. Aro nodded silently. The guards stared at us. They waited for our decision.

"He walked away when she was hurt on her birthday party a coven member planned for her. If she was his true mate, he never ever could just walk away, even it was her own safety. He thinks that she is dead because someone told him. He didn't go and check it, so I doubt that the young lady is really dead."

I looked up when I felt two gazes on me. One was from Aro, the other one from Marcus.

"What?!" I asked shocked. It was never a good sign when my brothers thought the same.

"Maybe you want to go hunting?" Aro asked in a sweet manner and Marcus nodded.

"You want me to find that brat he fell in love with?" I glared at them. "What have I done to you that you think you could throw me in the new world? You both know how much I hate it over there!"

Aro smiled softly. "But we need someone who will bring her over here so that we can held the trial for Edward."

"Why do we need a human? They are pathetic and start to shiver before they even see us," I whined.

I knew that I was going to pack my things in a few minutes. Like I thought it never was good when Aro and Marcus had the same opinion.

"Caius, just stand up, pack your things, travel to Forks, find that girl and bring her to us!" Aro said impatiently.

"Has she really to be alive?" I blurted out.

"You will take Jane and Demetri with you," my brother said at the end without even showing that he heard me. "Maybe... You will take Felix along, too."

My mouth hang open so I closed it with a snap.

"If you wish, brother," I snarled. I wasn't happy. I hated traveling and most I hated the new world. The USA saw themselves as the from god blessesd people. All they did was fighting a war here, a war there, entering the world wars, when the world was almost to an end. If there were no more fights they just could enter, they made one on their own like they did in Afghanistan. In my opinion this was not the behavior of god-chosen people.

I stood up and left the room. Once I was in my room, I saw that my bag lay on my bed. Athenodara seemed to be happy to get rid of me for four days or something like that. Two hours after Edward was in the throne room, I was on my way to the new world with Jane, Felix and Demetri. I sighed while I watch Volterra getting smaller and smaller until it vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, no reviews Yet, I am disappointed. I decided to write the other chapter. Adopted from FarenenBlitz.

* * *

Bella Pov

I sat in school and was bored. It was just a normal day but all day I had a feeling that something was going to happen. If it was good or bad I couldn't tell. The worst was that I had no one with whom I could talk about it. Alice was gone, Jasper couldn't feel anymore of what I felt. Again I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Tears would weld in my eyes but I didn't allow myself to cry at school. I took a deep breath and concentrated on Jessica. She didn't speak to me since Edward was gone. Because Angela was here, it was the only reason why i had the possibility to hear what Jessica was telling Mike and my other friends.

"I planned a trip to La Push," she said with a big smile on her face. Mike looked over to me. I frowned but didn't say a thing. The last thing I remembered was that he was in a happy relationship with talkative Jessica.

"When did you plan to go?" he asked his girlfriend with hesitation.

"On the weekend, you know? I heard the weather should get better," she flashed him a smile. I nodded. That was the same thing I heard. I wasn't really happy about that. Warm weather in Forks was as pleasant as being imprisoned with a poisonous snake in one room. All I did these few days in a whole year was having a headache and crying that it should rain again.

"Bella, would you like to join us?" I heard the question. As I looked up I saw Mike grinning at me. Was he the one that asked me?

"Excuse me, I haven't listened. What was the topic?"

"I asked if you would join us on our trip to La Push," her boyfriend said slowly.

"Oh," escaped my mouth. "Well, thank you very much for inviting me but I think I would prefer to stay home. You know, I have a problem with the strange warmth here."

My former friend shot me a happy glance which told me, I made the right decision. Just when Mike tried to change my mind, the bell rang. I never was that happy to hear it as I was right now. I stood up and left the room together with Angela.

"Should I stay? We could watch a movie at my house. Then you aren't lonely," Angela started the conversation.

"Oh, Angela, that is really nice of you but... These are days you don't want to go through me. I am a terrible person when I have a headache."

The girl beside me laughed but nodded. The rest of day went by, without anyone asking me if I would join them in La Push.

After Edward had left me. There was one other reason why I wouldn't go to La Push anymore. I knew about the shape shifters but they were never the less not happy to see me. Jake was a big help to ground me again, after he changed for the first time, the contact broke apart. I understand though that they didn't want any contact with me. I was the girl who fell in love with a vampire after all.

When I arrived home, Charlie wasn't there but a message that it would be late tonight. He was in charge for emergencies at night this week. I blinked. The last time, he was in charge of this service I was two, I think. Mom told me that he as the chief was not often in charge of it.

I shrugged and cooked myself dinner. I put Charlie's dinner in the microwave and went upstairs to do my homework. While I dod them, I started the antique, like I start to call the computer in my room. It was one of the oldest models, it did its job though.

Softly I smiled as I read the mail of mom. Quickly I answered so that she wouldn't be worried if I fell back in my state of mind, when a certain vampire had left me in when he left Forks. That was the time I wouldn't like to repeat. But I realized I wasn't in love with him. I liked how he cared about me and he would rather die than to see me hurt. It was my first time someone said that to me. Of course Mom and Charlie liked me and I liked them, I liked Phil. But I realized it wasn't love long time ago. I was the one who always in charge of Mom. I had to pay the bills, look after mom, and make sure she didn't buy anything that she will lose interest in a month. I was more mom's mom than the other way around. It was nice to lose this feeling and I was cared about.

The only thing I miss was my second family. I missed of how Emmett would laugh at me so I had a feeling that there was an earthquake. I missed Jasper who always knew what I was feeling and smiled at me like nothing in the world will shock him. I even missed Alice an annoying but a cute pixie even if I was her human sized dress-up doll. I never expected to miss Rosalie though. She had made it clear that she didn't care about me and that she had a big problem with me. After I asked her openly she couldn't understand why I was throwing everything away while she couldn't have them again. They made it clear when they left, I wasn't fit to be a vampire. I would be a big catastrophe if I was changed.

I shook the feeling and started to clean. My bedroom was a living mess if I could put it that way. All of my furniture was clothes, expect my closet, which was emptied. I picked them up and wash them.

After that I started to clean the kitchen, while I hummed a song I liked but didn't know the name of it.

At ten o'clock I finished the house and went to bed. I woke up at two o'clock in the morning. The window was open, I was pretty sure I shut it. A shape was bent over me.

"Ah, so you're awake, that would be a lot easier," unfamiliar male voice said. I screamed but a hand was pressed on my mouth. "I will appreciate if you stayed quiet," the voice hissed. By the hissed and the icy jand I knew it was a vampire.

Why would a vampire would be in my room?!

* * *

Done, I am sorry it took so long. My computer and tablet broke so now I am back to my phoneuntil my computer gets fix. For those who reviewed I hope you got my Pms. MissVolturiKings


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't hate on me for updating slow.**

 **Caius POV**

 **I leaned back while I stared at my mobile phone. Aro sent me the contact data from this little brat called Isabella Marie Swan. My arrival was as I thought. It rained and no one had a smile on his or her face. Angrily I stared down on the phone before I winked at Jane to come to me. She followed my order and bowed in front of me.**

 **"Jane, go get this human" I growled and gave her my phone so she saw the address of her. She nodded and bowed again in front of me. I sighed before I said "Take Demetri with you."**

 **Aro would have killed me if he knew that Jane got hurt while she was away from me but under my order. Even though it was sometimes very boring here I liked my existence to much to let me get killed. Besides the vampires all over the world would lose the respect for my brethren.**

 **Demetri and Jane left the suite we had rented for our stay in Forks. Well, we were in Seattle but the way was not that long that we needed to sorrow about the distance.**

 **I switched on the TV and waited for Janes and Demetris arrival here. Like always I couldn't understand why humans watched this with their free will. There was a movie about aliens which intruded the earth and were killing everyone they saw. Of course the great and flawless humans fought against them. I snorted at that and earned a questioning look from Felix.**

 **He seemed to enjoy the movie. Well he wasn't clever enough to question what he saw. That wasn't the reason why we took him in our guard. Sometimes he was very entertaining. And he was a great fighter. We saw him in World War II. He fought on the side of the Allies while we watched how the war went on. Felix was a low-ranked human soldier but to his companions he was a hero. He survived every battle even though he was stationed on the worst front. But one day his luck was over. He caught a bullet in his chest, not through his heart but too complicated to be removed. Aro and I discussed long about it but after one day we had the same opinion: He deserved a second chance so we changed him. Now he was the best fighter our guard had together with Demetri. Our tracker had a lot of experience in fighting.**

 **Suddenly the door opened and three vampires marched in. I raised an eyebrow. This was definitely not Isabelle Marie Swan. It may be that she changed her gender and was changed after that but I doubted that.**

 **"Jane?" I asked reproachful. The little vampire shivered under my look.**

 **"Well, uhm, we found him in her room. But … she wasn't there. I don't know where she is" she gave me an explanation.**

 **All my hopes died suddenly. Why did I just hope that this was a short travel in the USA, grab that brat and travel back to Volterra?**

 **"Where is she?" I asked the vampire in front of me. He had short blonde hair, crimson eyes and a smirk on his face. Physically he was seventeen, maybe eighteen but not much older than this. He didn't seem to know who I was. But this was all the response I got.**

 **I raised and a loud growl cut the silence in the room. "Where is that girl?"**

 **Jane looked at me with curiosity.**

 **"Do you know who I am?" I asked with a fake smile. I could be a competitor to Aro with this smile. Jane seemed to think the same because she grimaced behind the back of this vampire.**

 **"Should I?" was the first thing I heard from him. My still raised eyebrow raised a bit higher.**

 **"Who is your master?" I asked. He shivered in fear but didn't say a thing.**

 **I lost my patience. "Jane, if you don't mind" I gestured towards the vampire.**

 **He fell to the ground screaming in agony. If there wouldn't be this little problem I would just lean back and enjoy the screams. So I lifted him in the air as Jane stopped to torture him.**

 **"Where is the girl and who are you? Who is your master?"**

 **He whimpered and it was heard all around the room. Felix and Demetri giggled like two schoolgirls but even I cracked a smile. It was funny to hear a strong vampire whine.**

 **"Victoria" he spat out. Again I raised an eyebrow. As he saw that he fast added "She is my mistress. My name is Riley."**

 **"And where is the girl?" I asked without hiding my anger.**

 **"There..." he gasped for air. I hadn't realized that my grip had tightened but I saw first cracks in his skin. I lessened my grip without letting him to much space for any possibility of making trouble.**

 **"There is a cave near by Port Angeles. My mistress has something to deal with that girl."**

 **"Where exactly is this cave?" I asked with deadly calm voice. Maybe the travel wasn't that bad. I would enjoy killing that Victoria and Riley with her.**

 **"There is a lake near. On this are a lot of tourist ships. If you are near enough you can smell them. This girl smells so good." He grinned at me as if he told me a secret for which I would let him live. I snorted and pushed him to the ground.**

 **"I think we have to travel there. My brother is going to kill me if I come home without her" I said to no one in particular.**

 **Felix, Demetri and Jane stood up and straightened their backs. Riley stared at us with fear in his eyes.**

 **"Who are you?" he asked while crouching back.**

 **"Your mistress seems to have missed the chance of telling you from us. We are the Volturi. Call us the judges of the vampire world. Well, we are just more like the executive authority, the judiciary and the legislative authority. Call me one of three kings of you and all the others vampires in the world" I widely grinned at his face. I enjoyed how the fear deepened with every sentence of mine. When I came to an end he would have fainted if he still was human. So he just sat there silently without moving one muscle.**

 **"And you are coming with us now" I told him. Jane sighed and grimaced at the vampire. One person more who would enjoy killing him. I grinned. Riley stood up as if there were strings attached to his arms and legs which pulled him up now.**

 **We left the hotel through the main exit and made our way to Port Angeles.**

* * *

Guess who just discovered copy and paste, I knew it but I have to do it on phone since it won't work on chrome. Cool so bye


	4. Chapter 4

The vampire towered above me and seemed to enjoy my rapid heart beat.

"My mistress has business with you. Because of that I just can't have my with you. Sadly" he finished.

I closed my eyes. My nightmare came alive. Victoria had found a way to come to me. Even the shape shifters couldn't stop her. I bit my lips. There was no way out of my room. The male vampire above me had blonde hair and was physically in my age. I didn't know when he was changed but the way he acted I thought that he was a new born vampire. My bed was crashed where he hold himself in would be hard to explain to Charlie, I thought before I smiled ironical at my thoughts. I wouldn't have the possibility to explain him why the crashes had the form of human hands.

Suddenly I felt how I was lifted in the air and the hand on my mouth disappeared. I screamed even though I knew that there was no one who could save me. Even if Charlie would be there he only was food for the two vampires in my room. The last thing I heard and saw was the bulky vampire that carried me how he growled at my, because of fear, high pitched voice. Then I fainted.

When I awoke I saw nothing but darkness. My body told me that it was early in the morning. My stomach growled out of hunger but that wasn't what I cared for. Over me stood Victoria. Her red hair was untidy and a leave was hanging lonely in one of the curls. Her crimson eyes smiled down on me. This was the first time I realized that she had dimples when she smiled. She looked amazing in her white fur vest, the black skinny jeans and with her bare feet.

I shivered when I saw how something sadistic came into her smile.

"Finally, you're awake" she sighed. "I thought I have to wait until you die before you awake. But here we are" dramatically she spread her arms. Well maybe she could see more than darkness. Before the first wave of pain hit me I asked myself where "here" was. After that Victoria shattered my leg. It was the same leg which James had broken. I screamed out loud.

"You don't know how long I waited for this day" Victoria purred in my ear before she pulled a knife. With wide eyes I watched how she put the blade on my arm before she cut through skin, muscles and a vein. Again a scream escaped my mouth.

Several cuts later I lay curled in a corner and begged all gods that this would end soon. And that my corpse never would be found so that Charlie or mom had to identify me. Tears made it difficult to see something but I could hear Victoria's laughter echo through where ever we were. I fainted again.

As I awoke the second time I was imprisoned with Victoria I saw that the vampire sat in front of me only waiting to hurt me again.

The knife lay in her lap. She grinned before she ripped my shirt off. I screamed at the sudden movement of my body. The blade cut through my skin again this time she was leaving her name on my stomach. Then she cut the word revenge. All the time I screamed and begged her to end this. I didn't take a look on my stomach it was enough that I could feel it. The pain was almost unbearable and I asked myself when I would die just from blood loss. After the crazy vampire finished the second word I could see how the world blackened at the edges. Suddenly I heard a scream which not came from me.

Victoria disappeared from my point of view. I blinked in confusion before the pain took over. For the third time in a short period I fainted.

"Well, she lost a big amount of blood. I don't think that it would be a good idea to move her now" I heard an unfamiliar voice saying. "The broken leg has to be treated by now so it could heal properly. All in all it would be better if she would stay with us for one week so we can watch over her" the voice continued.

Another unfamiliar voice sighed. "I'll take her with me on my own risk. If something happens to her I will not accuse you."

The bells I heard in this voice reminded me of a vampire. But why should a vampire be here with me in a hospital like it sounded? I groaned and felt a warm hand on my forehead.

"Miss, how do you feel?"

That was a stupid question. How should I feel after I was tortured by a vampire? How should I feel after I was tortured anyway?!

"Like a train hit me" I lied at the voice. I felt as if Victoria pulled my skin away and I was lying on my bare muscles and bones. Every movement even breathing hurt so much that I felt a big temptation to just stop it. Obvious I lied not that well because the voice sighed, followed by a sigh of the vampire.

I cracked my eyes open and stared, after a few times just blinking to adjust my eyes on the bright light, on the vampire.

He was beautiful like everyone of his kind looked. He looked like he was in his mid twenties but his hair was as white as just fallen snow. I didn't dare to look in his eyes because I was afraid of what I might find in them. He looked familiar to me but I didn't know why.

"Where am I?" I asked while I tried to sit up. The warm hand just pressed me down again.

"You are in the hospital of Port Angeles. You need to rest" the doctor said determined.

While I drifted into sleep again I knew where I had seen the vampire. It was in Carlisle's office when he told me his story. It was the biggest of all pictures in the middle of his story. He told me about the three kings of the vampire world. He called them Aro, Marcus and Caius and said that they have told him much about the vampire world. The white-haired vampire in my room was no one else than one of the kings in person. In front of my bed stood Caius, the most bloodthirsty of the kings.

I opened my eyes again and saw that there were two more vampires in my room. Shocked I hid under my blanket. What were they doing here? In my room in a hospital? What had I done? I was no thread to them so why should they be interested in me? I was just a mere human, nothing to have interest in!

Before I knew it I was in the middle of a panic attack. I heard a sigh and my blanket disappeared.

I looked up and saw Caius standing there with my blanket in one hand. He was angry. His anger radiated around him like waves. With fear I curled myself into a ball, waiting for the strike that would kill me.

* * *

Hey guys, here's another chapter sorry for any errors, copy and paste had some problems


	5. Chapter 5

Caius P.o.V.

We reached Port Angeles in a few minutes and the cave only few seconds after that. In my back Riley whined to stop us and I heard Jane snort in annoyance. I felt similar why I didn't say a word.

Suddenly four or five vampires stormed outside the hole which was the cave and attacked us. This was kind of interesting. The feared their mistress and her anger more than the clear to see death. Now it made sense to me why Riley was begging us to leave him somewhere else. But... I wasn't that kindhearted like my brothers. I decided to take him in the cave with me so Victoria could see who she had betrayed. I grinned expectantly at this thought. I waved my hand and Felix and Demetri killed in an instant two of the vampires. Jane sent one down screaming in agony while one lunged at me. I dodged the attack with ease and ripped with an easy motion the head of the vampire off. I shattered it without a second thought and destroyed the body so he couldn't get an annoyance when we rescued that brat. I had to remember to give Felix or Demetri the order to clean the "battlefield".

Suddenly a scream was heard, then I smelled the blood. It was a heavy smell, like vanilla and freesias, mixed with a hint of roses. I felt myself getting hungry. Angrily I shook my head and walked to the entrance. Felix joined me, while Jane and Demetri killed the two other vampires.

"Clean this disaster when you are ready here" I gave the order and checked it on the list in my head. First point now was rescuing the new toy of Aro. He would've killed me if his new toy got broken before he even saw it.

I entered the small cave and stopped in motion. The ground was bloody as if the vampires slaughtered humans in here. I knew they didn't because Riley couldn't stop but talk about the hunting trips they did in the nights. It was interesting but after a while I got bored as always. I had all the information I needed but I couldn't kill him in the city so I had to endure him all the way here. Even the nerves of Demetri lay blank after we reached here. And our tracker was one of the most patient vampires I ever saw which meant a lot. He endured even Aro without a sigh (which also meant a lot).

In one corner (which was almost perfectly rectangular) lay a human girl. I saw a blood red bra and pale skin that even my brothers and I had more color than her. Mahogany-colored hair was spread around her and let it look like the wings of an angel. The chocolate-colored eyes seemed to stare right through me. She looked like she was going to faint, after a check of her body I would assume that it wasn't the first time since she was held captive in her. Fear streaked me. I loved my existence. Aro would kill me when he saw the scars of the torture on her small body. And there was not a small possibility to hide them. Even in a dress with high cleavage would be one single scar be seen.

I growled in rage. Maybe Aro had known this and I played just perfectly along. Maybe he had searched for a reason to get rid of me and here I stood with his new toy. With marks all over her body for everybody to see.

Desperately I felt the urge to kill someone and there she was. A red-head vampire with a small grin on her lips. When she heard me she raised in shock but I was faster and pulled her up. I let her realize who I was then I smacked her into the wall. She screamed in fear and rage, but over every other emotion pain. I smiled at her.

"That is the reason why you shouldn't play with another one's toy" I said calmly and kicked her legs. She scrambled to the floor but raised fast.

"She is my toy!" she declared but I proved her wrong: "She is the new toy of your very own king, King Aro! And never ever talk to me like that, you little brat!"

She lunged at me but I dodged. I kicked her in the arms of Felix.

"Take her. Bring her in the cell in the plain. We are leaving this town tonight." Felix bowed and dragged a screaming and yelling Victoria outside. After they disappeared I bowed to the girl on the floor. She fainted like I had predicted. I took her bridal style and ran for the hospital I saw on the way here.

A doctor saw us coming and stared at the girl before he called a nurse. "Prepare an infusion for her. She will need the blood. Prepare also an operation room. We will need to check if some of the organs are damaged. Quick!"

He took the girl and left for the room he ordered the nurse to prepare.

Two hours later I leaned at the wall because it was disturbing to pretend that you had to move around even if it was a little bit.

The doctor left the room and came to me.

"Mister-" he stopped, suddenly realizing that he didn't know my name. I would do nothing giving away my real name.

"Di Angelo" I said with fake accent. I smiled at the man even though it hurt me inwardly. "Dottore, how is this...little one doing?" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as if I couldn't remember the words I wanted to say.

"Well, she lost a big amount of blood. I don't think that it would be a good idea to move her now" the man said as if he could read my thoughts like my brother. "The broken leg has to be treated by now so it could heal properly. All in all it would be better if she would stay with us for one week so we can watch over her" he continued. I sighed at this words.

"I'll take her with me on my own risk. If something happens to her I will not accuse you" I said to him and my smile got reassuringly. Suddenly I heard a groan, the doctor, too. He placed a hand on her forehead when she opened her eyes.

"Miss, how do you feel?" he asked the brat. I controlled my expression so I didn't snarl at her. I couldn't believe that she was that dangerous for my existence. How should I know what it was that Aro's interested him in her?

"Like a train hit me" she said and something in her voice calmed me down a bit. Then I heard her increased heartbeat. She was lying at us. I could imagine that it wasn't so nice like she told us. Her breast didn't move obvious so I guessed it hurt her breathing. The doctor sighed and I followed his example. Her eyes fixated on me for a moment but she didn't dare looking me in the eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, trying to get up. The doctor pressed her on the bed again.

"You are in the hospital of Port Angeles. You need to rest" he explained with a soft voice. Her eyes closed in an instant. When the doctor left her room he glanced to Jane and Demetri both standing behind me. But the stood where they were. The human gave up and left alone.

Suddenly I heard a thump and I looked to the bed. The human was under her blanket and her heartbeat increased again. What-?

I went over to her, grabbed the blanket and pulled it away. With eyes wide of shock she stared up to me. I swear that I could read her thoughts without having the ability to do so. I guessed that she heard about us. If she was with Carlisle, like Edward showed Aro, then she heard about us when he told her his story.

"What-" she stopped herself in the sentence, her voice trembling with fear. I smiled at her but this time my smile felt different. She relaxed a bit.

"What is a vampire king doing in my hospital room?" she asked this time in a full sentence.

"I was send here to take you to Volterra" I told her. "You are a witness in the trial of Edward Mason Cullen."

She hugged herself and made a face if someone was ripping her heart off.

"What is he doing in Volterra?" she asked in a low voice. She shocked me, and obvious Jane and Demetri, too. We stared at her in disbelieve. She... this little brat feared for a vampire who left her and not for herself? She could get killed if she entered our castle. And all she asked was what happened to this strange yellow-eyed vampire?! I shook my head.

"That's non of your business" I glared at her after I caught my composure. This shocked me a bit. I never thought that a human could catch me off-guard but here I stood and stared into these chocolate-colored eyes. The brat closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I won't go with you" she suddenly spatted out. "It's non of my business as you said before. So why should I go there? If he like to get killed it's his decision! He left me, there is no reason why I should risk my life to save his!"

My mouth fell open as the mouths of Demetri and Jane. It was the first time after almost three thousand years that there was someone who argued with me. And I- I felt happy, even a bit confused and shocked by the refusal, but happy that she didn't just accept what I told her.

"You will come with us. You have no right to argue in this point" I stretched my back and smiled evil. "But I promise that no one would hurt you until you do what I say you to do."

 **Another chapter, barely had enough battery power to copy and paste this. I don't have much to say really besides that the next chapter will be up in a few days depending if I want to copy and paste it. So please leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella P.o.V.

"What-" I wanted to ask him what he was doing here. He was a king after all. Searching for a human wasn't a job a king would do. Sudden pain hindered me in asking him. I cut off. Angrily at myself I grimaced and started again: "What is a vampire king doing in my hospital room?"

Caius stared down at me, my blanket still in his hand. It looked hilarious and if the situation wouldn't be that strange I would laugh. The answer the king of vampire kind gave me stopped that feeling: "I was send here to take you to Volterra. You are a witness in the trial of Edward Mason Cullen."

I froze and stared into this cold crimson-colored eyes. Then the name hit me and I hugged myself. Like every time the name fell and I didn't thought it only it was as if someone ripped my heart off. The hole opened again and I had the feeling that I couldn't breathe anymore. My heartbeat increased and tears welled up.

"What is he doing in Volterra?" I asked myself. Of course the vampires could hear me, damn vampire hearing! I felt the glares of three vampires burning in me. Oh, I shocked them. They weren't that used to my obvious tiredness of life like the Cullen's were when they left. Obviously I liked my life and I was kind of happy to sit here even with the wounds Victoria left on my skin but living with vampires was at times difficult. That they thought I didn't give a shit on my life had its origin in my behavior towards them. I never corrected them because sometimes I thought the same. I saw in the corner of my eye that Caius shook his head as if disagreeing on something.

"That's non of your business" he said to me after a while that felt like eternity.

I closed my eyes. If I ever stepped in the castle of the Volturi I was prey. They could kill me in a second and never think of me again. I had Charlie. He would miss me. And why should I throw my life away when Edward was kinda obvious not interested in me anymore?! Should he get killed! If he wished for it he sure had his reasons. Maybe he wanted to purify himself with this strange act. So let him go! I wasn't interested in him, he wasn't interested in me. If the vampires wanted to kill me they will have a lot of chances going by now. I wouldn't go with them! Not, if I had a little bit of self-determination in this!

"I won't go with you! It's non of my business as you said before. So why should I go there? If he like to get killed it's his decision! He left me, there is no reason why I should risk my life to save his!"

I looked up to the king. The other two vampires stood in my back but I didn't care. I was angry that they meant they just could rescue my ass and then tell me that I am going to be killed after I blamed Edward for telling me of vampires! Please, it wasn't even his fault. When I recalled it correctly I was the one who told Edward that I knew his secret. Jacob told me, just to blame another person. I put the things together and solved the puzzle like I did many others before. Just that this puzzle was quite difficult because the supernatural was involved.

The face of Caius displayed a lot of emotions. I wasn't quite sure if I interpreted them right. Happiness. I wondered why he should be happy that I argued with him. Confusion. That would be an emotion I would display, too. If I was a vampire king, almost three-thousand years old and a mere human like me would argue with him, I would be confused, too. But angry at the same time. Why should I bow to what the human tells me? But this emotion never showed up.

"You will come with us. You have no right to argue in this point" he stepped away and stretched his back. His body represented might. He was a king and with his body-language he stated to never forget what he was. I caught myself staring at him and admiring his beauty. Of course he was beautiful. The female vampire in my room, I turned around after a while just checking the gender, was like an angle. Her pale-brown hair was short-cut but even a Botticelli-angel would be ugly in comparison with her. If there was one thing I admired on every vampire it was the beauty. Even I could be beautiful if I was a vampire. But that would never happen.

Suddenly the vampire king smiled evil. "But I promise that no one would hurt you as long as you do what I say you to do."

"No!" I snapped before I could stop myself. "I won't come with you! And I'm quite bad at following orders! Ed- this goddamn idiot could tell you tons of stories in which I didn't obey one order he gave me! Just kill me or leave me alone. I-"

I stopped as I realized three vampires were staring at me with wide-opened eyes. Uncomfortable I blushed and stared at my fingers which were entwined in the tick.

I thought about it and came to the conclusion that I had to go forward now. I had begun to tell my reasons now I had to finish.

"I don't want to have anything to do with the supernatural world anymore. Please. My dad will be heartbroken if I just leave. He would search for me all over the world" I whispered desperately.

Caius sat down by my side which caused the two vampires to gasp for air (which was unneeded, just telling if you forgot about it). He stroke my hair.

"I know that it's hard for you. But if you feel better about it we will tell him that you want to distance yourself from Edward. We'll tell him that you leave for an elite high school in Italy."

I looked up and stared into the crimson eyes of him.

"Why?" I whispered while I started to cry in the arms of a vampire king.

 **I desperately want to strangle Bella right now, she doesn't care about Charlie, she put him through hell in new moon but Edward was ahem was being a dick-head.**


	7. Chapter 7

Caius P.o.V.

Bella's reaction surprised me and caught me off guard. I waited for something to happen. Maybe that she started to cry or scream at me. That she got unconscious again or something. I never imagined that she started to snap at me like a wild dog I cornered. Well, the picture was quite fitting. I cornered her, there was no doubt.

"No!" she snapped, her eyes frantically wandering to me and back to her tick. "I won't come with you! And I'm quite bad at following orders! Ed- this goddamn idiot could tell you tons of stories in which I didn't obey one order he gave me! Just kill me or leave me alone. I-"

Wondering I raised an eyebrow and stared into the chocolate-colored eyes of her. She hesitated and seemed to hit her mentally. Suddenly a blush crept over her cheeks. She was beautiful when she blushed. I knew that she was uncomfortable because she began to tell us her internal life. All her emotions were open for us now she had told us about how she felt. She had come to a conclusion and finished desperately: "I don't want to have anything to do with the supernatural world anymore. Please. My dad will be heartbroken if I just leave. He would search for me all over the world."

Her whisper broke my undead heart. I couldn't help, I had to sit down next to her. In my back I heard Jane and Demetri gasp for air. I ignored them like I always did. All that mattered right now was this girl in the bed of the hospital looking up to me with such desperation that I couldn't help but to imagine that I felt it burning in the air. I thought quite a while before I answered. While thinking my fingers stroke the mahogany-colored wings of her. After I've seen it spread around her like wings I saw them as it. I waited for the moment she spread them and flew away. To a place where I couldn't follow her. Desperation hit me as I imagined her flying away. I shook my head without her seeing it. The vampires in my back stood quiet, thankfully. I had to ask Marcus what that meant. Why I thought of her as if she was the most important part of my life. I didn't even know her!

"I know that it's hard for you. But if you feel better about it we will tell him that you want to distance yourself from Edward. We'll tell him that you leave for an elite high school in Italy" I managed to say. It was the best reason why she should go away. She seemed to think different but she had given up to argue with me. I was more than three-thousand years older than her. When it came to practice I was more experienced than her and skilled enough thanks to my brethren.

She looked up to me and stared into my eyes. What she find in there seemed to startle her because she hid her face on my chest. I almost purred but I oppressed it so the two guard members had no reason to look at me oddly.

"Why?" she suddenly asked in a low voice, her shoulders were shaking. First I didn't know what she was doing, but after a while I registered that my shirt was wet where her head lay. That was the time I hugged her tightly but so she could break free if she wanted to.

"Shh" I tried to reassure her. She sobbed uncontrollable. I held her until her heartbeat normalized. With hesitation I let her go and stood up. With a furious glance to the two vampires standing in my back I said: "Not a word to Marcus about that, did you two understand me? If I have to talk about this with Marcus I know where I have to look for you two! Understood?!"

Hastily they both nodded and bowed. Pleased I left the room and signed the paperwork the doctor held in his hands. Without thinking I signed. Demetri would have to go back here and delete the video and the paperwork this way or another. I had no doubt that he was good enough with technique to delete everything that had to do with Bella or us.

After the doctor told me again that it was better to have her stay here I walked in the room again. The human was sleeping again, tired of crying. I felt pity in my heart for her complicated life. If she didn't knew about us she wouldn't be lying here in the hospital, tortured by a vampire who said it was her right to do so. But I would've never known about her and I wouldn't feel alive again. Again I shook my head. That was absolute not normal. I gestured to Demetri to pick her up. He followed my order and we left the hospital.

When we reached the airport I took Bella in my arms and said to Demetri: "Go back and delete all data that has to do with Bella or us. The cameras may have filmed us and I don't want to be searched because of kidnapping."

I entered the plane after Demetri bowed again and left us. "Felix" I said to the former soldier. "I want you to go to the Swan's house and tell the chief that we take her to Italy. Say that we are happy that she decided to join our school."

Felix looked confused: "But, Master, we haven't even a school in Volterra."

I heard Jane suppress a laugh and even I cracked a grin which brought me the next confused look from the vampire. The reason for his luck was obvious not his intelligence. But again I had to think that we hadn't changed him in a vampire because of his intelligence.

"We need a reason why Bella suddenly disappears. The best possibility is that we tell him she joins a school in Italy because she can't stand all the reminders of Edward anymore." I growled the name. Instead of waking the girl in my arms as I assumed I would she snuggled closer to me and hugged me with the sweetness of unconsciousness. I blinked but didn't say anything of it.

"Oh, I understand" Felix said and bowed before he left.

"Jane" I sighed. "Please follow him. I don't know what he now thinks he understand."

The questioned girl stifled a laugh. "Yes, Master" she giggled and left the plane like she was told. Now I was alone with a sleeping human and a vampire which would appreciate killing mentioned girl.

* * *

 **I'm with Riley on that who really wants to kill her. It's too mad I don't own Twilight because I would change it like so much. Check out my other Twilight fanfics that is if I still have them (I don't know if I do) since they were horrible but I'm bringing back my queen of vampires story as long as I rewrite. I don't know when next chapter will up possibly tomorrow if I'm not lazy**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella P.o.V.

I felt that Caius lay his arms around me. It was very comfortable here so I didn't even try to escape.

He tried to comfort me which made me even more cry. The vampire king didn't seem to realize that. His actions reminded me very much of Edward. He always tried to comfort me but wasn't always able to do so. To be exactly he was most of the times too possessive to be able to comfort me right.

After I calmed down Caius let go of me and left the room. I watched him go and ignored the vampires in my room. I felt exhausted. First the vampire who tortured me half the night and now I had to leave the rest of my family behind. Charlie was most of my family that cared of me. Mom loved me, that was right, but she never seemed too worried about my well-being. When I stumbled and fell she didn't even care anymore. Charlie caught me and stabilized me again before he went to work again. I knew that this realization was way too late but I really needed to spend more time with him. We lived our lives but it was more like a co-existence and not like we lived with each other. I knew where he was, he always left a notice but I didn't go with him. I sent him away whenever it was possible. After I "fell in love" with Edward I spent all my time with the second family I gathered. New tears welled up in my eyes and I suppressed a sob. The male vampire came to my side and stroked my hair. His crimson eyes looked apologetic.

"We are so sorry" he said to me. Suddenly I felt angry.

"You feel sorry?!" I glared at him. "You feel sorry?!" I repeated. ""Of course. Pick on the human. As if I cannot decide whether this is a lie or the truth. Stop saying that you're sorry when you feel everything but definitely not sorry! I hate it! Just go away and let me alone!"

The vampire backed away. He looked confused but he seemed to respect me for my honesty. My resistance crumbled and I curled myself to a ball before I fell asleep.

I woke up when the plane started. I felt a little cold. When I looked up I realized that I lay in the arms of Caius and he smiled down on me. The warmth crept its way from my neck to my cheeks and I knew I was crimson-red by now. Oh, dear God, please let me just die right now!

"Good morning. I hope you slept well" the vampire king said. I didn't know where to put his behavior. He confused me more than I wanted to accept. Even Edward was harmless in comparison to Caius. And Edward couldn't decide whether to push me father away or keep me close so he could protect me from my own clumsiness.

"Morning" I mumbled. The painkillers seemed to work, I didn't feel a thing when I reached up to rub the sleep out of my eyes. The sleeve of my shirt slipped up and showed a dark-red wound. Obviously I slept a little wild and removed without noticing the bandage. With shock I stared at my arm and even the vampire king growled when he saw my arm. The vampire who was in my room with the angel snapped my arm. I whimpered when his finger touched the wound. Hastily he removed his finger and shook his head.

"What did you do to her that she wanted to torture you?" he said. I tried to pull my arm away, it was embarrassing but he didn't let go. After two more minutes staring he bandaged my arm and let go after that.

"What I did to her? I don't know if you realize that you're talking to a human. Ihaven't done anything" I said miffed.

The vampires all laughed about that.

"Well, someone must have done something to her. Apart from that she wouldn't claim that it's her right to torture you."

"Yeah, right, James should have killed me right away. Edward and his family should have let happen this and everything would be alright. I would be dead and Victoria wouldn't be after me because I would be dead!" Angrily I glared at the vampires. The male vampire blinked confused. I sighed and explained: "Victoria claims that it's her right to kill a mate for a mate."

The third male in the plane asked: "But you are obviously not Edward Cullen's mate. I mean you're sitting in the lap of Master Caius without a second thought."

I blushed after I realized that he was right. I totally forgot that Caius held me in his arms and that I was sitting in his lap. But the king just squeezed me.

"I wouldn't let you go, even if you try" he said and I earned shocked looks from three vampires in the plane. My blush deepened. Dear God, please end this flight soon or I will die right away in embarrassment!

He hugged me tightly.

The female vampire said: "She is very obvious not the mate of this Cullen."

* * *

 **A chapter today because I was being kind to let a chapter up along with a chapter of HG fanfic.**


	9. Chapter 9

Caius P.o.V.

I made myself comfortable in one of the seats and sat the girl in my lap after she refused to let go of me. When I tried to put her down in the seat next to me she hugged my neck tightly and refused to let go, even after I softly pulled. I didn't dare to pull harder because I didn't know what damage she would take from this action. I hadn't had the time to check her injuries by myself before they were covered by the bandages. I let a soft sigh escape my mouth before I grabbed the book I left in the plane. Now it seemed like I had foreseen that Bella – something in my head refused to think "the brat" anymore – would sit in my lap and I had the need for something what would let me ignore the fact that she smelled delicious. Suddenly I blinked and took out my phone. Maybe it was a good decision to take our bags with us and delete the information about us in the hotel, too.

"Demetri" I said when he picked up the call.

"Master?" he asked. He seemed shocked that I used the phone. Well, maybe it was my fault because I most of the time refused to use modern technology.

"Go to the hotel when you are ready and grab our bags. Delete the data there, too. I don't want any evidences that we ever were here."

"Yes, Master" our tracker said and ended the call. I grabbed the book again and started reading.

After half an hour Jane and Felix came back. They seemed not very happy.

"What is it?" I asked before they even lay eyes on me. Or Bella. Or maybe better both of us.

"Well, the chief was not very happy that Bella decided to take a flight in the middle of the night" Jane explained, her back to me while she opened her cape.

Felix just stood there in the aisle and stared at Bella and me in disbelief. I raised in silence an eyebrow but he shook his head and put off his cape, too.

When he started Jane was finished and she just wanted to sit down when she froze. She shook her head before I could ask a question. Then she sat down. Bella hadn't moved more than any other human. Well, most human wouldn't be sleeping in our presence. I was confused, very confused, that she took it mostly well that we kidnapped her after she was tortured by an vampire.

Just when Felix sat down Demetri entered as the last one with four bags in his hands the plane. He had much more discretion than Jane and Felix. The tracker didn't even freeze in movement or lay eyes on us for too long. I was very glad that I could ask him to teach the other two vampires discretion so I wouldn't have too much work with them.

When the plane left the ground of the USA I felt that Bella was waking up.

She shivered a bit and looked up. I couldn't help but to smile a bit. She blushed and was crimson-red in an instant. I chuckled softly and she didn't seem to have heard it.

" Good morning. I hope you slept well" I said softly and I saw a confused look in her eyes. I knew that I held the same look because I didn't know what in the three names of Devil I was doing here. If I didn't knew it better I would say that I tried to comfort her as much as I could. I was going insane after only twenty-four hours in the USA! The guards didn't say a word. I was glad.

"Morning" she suddenly mumbled. She seemed not to be fully awaken by now. She raised her hand and I was confused what she was doing when she rubbed her eyes. It was way too long since I was human to know what I had done in this time after I woke up in the morning. I didn't even know when I woke up when I was a fragile, little human. Her sleeve slipped up and I couldn't help but growl at the sight. I already thought that it would be bad but I never imagined that the wound looked like it was just opened again. It was dark-red and the stitches I could see held the two ends of her skin barely together.

It was Demetri who caught her arm. I shot him a deadly glare over Bella's head. He shouldn't dare hurting her. His finger traced over the wound and the girl let out a small whimper. Before I could warn him he let go. Even Demetri shook his head in shock. He had seen a lot of wounds in his life but he never imagined to see a wound that bad on a young girl. It was like I could see in his mind.

The tracker in our little team bandaged the arm again and took a step back.

"What did you do to her that she wanted to torture you?" he asked.

Bella sat up but gave no hint that she wanted to leave my lap. I felt kind of relieved so.

"What I did to her? I don't know if you realize that you're talking to a human. I haven't done anything" she declared miffed. She looked hurt that we even imagined her that she would poke a vampire in the side to annoy her.

I laughed along with the other three vampires.

"Well, someone must have done something to her. Apart from that she wouldn't claim that it's her right to torture you" Demetri explained his statement after we finished laughing.

"Yeah, right, James should have killed me right away. Edward and his family should have let happen this and everything would be alright. I would be dead and Victoria wouldn't be after me because I would be dead!" Bella shot all of us a deadly glare. We were all confused. What happened and who was James? And why should she be dead by then? Before I could ask something Bella explained: "Victoria claims that it's her right to kill a mate for a mate."

So James was the mate of the red-head we had in the plane, too. And because she thought that Bella was the mate of Edward she wanted to see him in as much pain as she felt and kill Bella. I would never let that happen!

Felix seemed to think the same because he said: "But you are obviously not Edward Cullen's mate. I mean you're sitting in the lap of Master Caius without a second thought."

Even if I could rip the head of him off with that it was true. If she was mated with someone she already knew it would cause her physical pain to be near another male. And she never ever would stay there. Bella seemed to realize where she sat because she blushed deeply. I chuckled at the sight of Bella. Bella tried to get up but I squeezed her and her tightly.

I didn't know what was in my head when I said: "I wouldn't let you go, even if you try." Jane, Felix and Demetri shot Bella surprised looks then looked at me closely. Before I met Bella I would have snapped at them right now but the thought that it would scare Bella let me stop before I even started. I sighed. It seemed I had a lot of explaining to do when we were in Volterra. And mostly I needed to talk about this with Marcus!

Jane put my thoughts together: "She is very obvious not the mate of this Cullen."

Damn. I thought that the trip was the worst event in over three-thousand years of existence. But I changed my mind. My mate, my other part of my soul, was human. And I didn't even know if she wanted to spend eternity with me. I was going to die if she left me. And I knew that I never would let her go, even if she demanded it.

 **I'm so impressed that I got this chapter up while I'm watching emergency. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Marcus P.o.V

My brother left the throne room with a deadly glare.

Sometimes I ask myself who was the better actor; Aro or Caius. They both have great potential to become one. Of course, Aro would have more offers because the bloodthirsty type didn't belong in every movie. Still, with Aro's cheery attitude I thought that he had chances to become very famous. I smiled a bit at that thought ignoring the questioning looks sent my way from my other brothers.

Two hours after Aro and I made our decision to send Caius to look for the girl we heard the door crashing against the wall. Drama Queen Caius made his exit. I smiled halfheartedly, used to his theatrics.

After a while, I stood up and walked to the mahogany doors. There, I turned around and looked a last time at the bonds around me. Actually, I did it all the time. It wasn't a gift like the one Aro had, though.

I saw bonds every time I look at someone. Something like the ever-active gift the young Cullen had; the mind-reading one, Edward, was it? Like Edward, I developed a way to ignore it. So, I had to concentrate on the bonds to see them, really.

It was surprising that so many bonds appeared when the Cullen entered the room. As expected, nobody from the Volturi had bonds with him. They all hated the Cullen's, in one way or another. When he entered, though, some bonds grew in the distance. And one surprised me that much that it was hard for me to concentrate on something else: The golden bond of mates that glowed in the darkness of the "bonds-world" like I called it.

When Aro told us that there was a human girl who knew of our existence, I knew that she had to be alive and that the distant bonds were about her. I was curious.

Who was the girl like my bloodthirsty brother was bonded to? Aro already showed a bond of dark blue. His little sister would love to play him tricks. The brotherly bond was interesting. Normally it was the cheery brother of mine who built fatherly bonds. Only towards us I saw the brotherly bond. Jane and Alec, the two youngest vampires, were the ones who had him as a father right now. He was fond of them. Everyone said he spent only that much time with them because was intrigued by their gifts, but even without their gift he would still love them. It wasn't that Aro had no love to spend. He wanted to become father when we were humans but it never worked out. Sulpicia was unable to receive children and that hadn't changed when we changed her. So, Aro gave the love for children to the newborn vampires, as they are technically children compared to us.

"I guess we will meet again, soon, brother" I told Aro and left the room. I walked to my chambers where my wife was waiting for me. When I entered I froze. The red dress she wore was beautiful. It was tight and showed her lovely body. Her black hair was in slight curls and two strands were in a clip at the back of her head.

"Hello, beauty" I smiled. It was rare that I saw her like that.

"So I guess you guys sent Caius to the new world?" Didyme asked. (It was no rare occasion that he slammed the doors like that so I took a guess.)

"You eavesdropped" I accused her. Her jaw nearly hit the ground but then she grinned.

"I knew you would find out" she sighed, "How?"

"Didyme, darling, you are a terrible liar even now after three thousand years. Caius slams the doors so often even I always wonder how they are still attached to the hinges."

Her bell-like laugh was worth the for my part long paragraph I said. I wasn't known for talking much. When I did talk, most vampires would stop and listen because they probably feared me more than my brothers.

"So, Caius was send to get a human girl that knows about our race?" my mate asked me, curious.

I only nodded and sat down next to her. "And now we are waiting that he gets back here.''

Two days later Aro received a phone call from Caius that he and the guards he took with him were at the airport. My brother sent Alec to bring them back. We had half an hour before they arrived. I entered the throne room this time followed by Didyme who was curious for the human. Aro's mate and wife Sulpicia was there, too. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The same as ever. I sat down and we waited.

Suddenly the doors slammed again against the wall behind them. I swear I saw it happen to kill my brother for killing our doors. We heard a human heart but it had a slow and steady beat so I wondered. I have never heard a slow heart. All humans had a fast heartbeat when they saw one of us; their instincts would scream danger at the sight of us. The girl who entered the room slowly after Caius had no signs of fear in her eyes. The color of molten chocolate was a nice contrast to the pale skin and the mahogany hair of her fell in nice waves over her back. Felix closed the doors behind them.

Aro raised from his seat and I followed his example; for the first time in forever.

"Welcome to Volterra!" he exclaimed and Caius and his mate both frowned. Caius did not seem pleased that Aro used he words he normally said when it was feeding time. His mate, Bella, seemed not to like the words. Maybe she realized the tension of the four vampires behind her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella."

The girl stared him dead in the eyes. "Of course" she said sarcastically, "from everyone I wanted to hear it I never heard it. But from a vampire I don't even know (who seems to know a lot about me) Great. My life couldn't get better anymore."

Aro stared at her in disbelieve. She blankly looked back. The human didn't care for her life, it seemed. Suddenly someone started laughing. Aro turned around and stared at his wife. Sulpicia grasped the throne because she was laughing so hard she nearly fell to the ground.

"She's funny. Can we keep her? Please?" she asked Aro still laughing; she looked like she could cry if she could. We heard a mumble but it was, even for our ears, too low. I was curious about what she told herself. But she seemed pleased that nobody understood her.

She cleared her throat and said: "Nice to meet you, too. Excuse me, please. My manners are still asleep, it seems."

"Do you know why you are here, Bella?" Aro asked and walked up to her. Without asking for permission he grabbed her hand. She let him. After a while Aro looked taken aback.

"Nothing" he said.

"Surprise" Bella said dryly.

"E- he couldn't read my thoughts so why should you? It seems that it's quite useful to be not the average teenage girl."

"You know about my gift?" the vampire king asked.

The girl shrugged. "I guessed that you did it on purpose. After what you said I realized that you must have a gift that works like the one he has."

Aro bared his teeth and wanted to grab her hand again but this time Caius stood there and slammed our brother in the wall.

"Enough, brother!" he said, looking deadly.

 **Different POV, should I write in just Caius POV or Bella and Caius?**


	11. Chapter 11

Alec's P.o.V.

When Bella just stood there and talked to herself I knew I was going to like her. She didn't seem much interested in making friends with us but more interested in being herself, not caring that we most likely would kill her.

Master Aro stared at her, like everyone else in the room, when he realized that his gift wouldn't work on her. The raw pain in her eyes was visible for everyone in the room. She was sad but determined to not let it hinder her. If this strange vampire couldn't see what he had in her then nobody was going to tell him.

After Master Caius slammed Aro in the wall everybody gaped at him. He was always an intimidating sight but with a person looking stronger and more muscled barely standing on the ground with his feet it was quite scary. Bella blinked but didn't stop him or said something. Her heartbeat was strong but didn't show fear. I was surprised that Bella showed so much emotion on her face. Hurt, remembrance, love, upset.

"So..." Bella started and stared at the wall. "I'm here for the trial of him, right? What do I have to do? I can't imagine that it's much."

Caius blinked as if he just now remembered that she was there. He rolled his eyes. What he didn't do was let Aro down.

"You will tell us what we ask for" he answered.

Surprisingly her eyebrow rose. "So basically I'm here to satisfy your curiosity and be a nice human?" she sneered.

The gaping expressions that just disappeared made an appearance again.

"We could kill you" Caius said slowly as if he was talking to a stubborn child.

"So could a knife, a poison, a fall from great heights and everything in between. That does not answer my question" the human girl answered. Her face said that she was annoyed. I tried to reign it in but I couldn't help myself and started grinning like a madman. She seemed to realize that because she suppressed a small smile herself. Her brown eyes twinkled in an amused light while spying the reactions of our masters.

It was Marcus who answered this time: "Ah yes, human life really is fragile. But tell me why do you not fear the death at our hands?"

Bella looked at him and her face became blank.

"Because I am already dead. I can't fear what will happen to me if my soul feels as if it already left my body behind" she said in a flat voice and scared me to death with it. I didn't know which answer I expected but not that. What she described were symptoms of great disaster. Most people in this state of mind tried suicide as their way out. Was this girl, heartbroken but strong in mind, really suicidal? I couldn't imagine that she would throw her life away. That she would give up like that and never looking back again. When what I heard from Jane was true she was worried for her father who seemed as a person who should never have been given the permission to live on his own.

"You're very much alive, Bella dearest" Aro said. While we, the guard were busy staring said girl down, Caius had let go of Aro.

The girl looked at him and a listless smile graced her lips.

"I'm talking, I'm breathing, I'm eating. But I never see, never taste, never smell, never touch, never hear. Tell me, is it living?"

Aro stared in her eyes for a moment then he seemed to come to a conclusion. "You shall find a new live here, in Volterra. We all will teach you how to see, taste, smell, touch, hear again. You're an incredible young woman, Isabella, and never doubt that because with that you let him win."

The guard nodded along with him because every single one of us felt a strong impulse of loyalty to her, a sense as if she had ever been here and did not arrive mere hours ago.

She smiled sadly and my heart broke. I would do everything to keep her happy. If she said to me she wanted the moon I would find a way to bring it down for her

 **I'm tired of sitting on my ass for like a while. So I copied and pasted it. I don't bother fixing the mistakes as this is not mine yet, we have 1 more chapter than I'll take over it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jane P.o.V.

Bella seemed close to tears after the declaration from Master Aro. I didn't know what to think about it. Practically Aro had declared Bella a friend of the Volturi and as such under our protection. I could see myself as a friend of the human girl, she seemed funny, and judging by the reaction of Alec my brother could, too. I didn't think that it would be possible for me to forget what I saw when Caius left the cave. The bloody mess the girl was when Victoria started her torture session. The enticing smell of her blood. Her broken form. I shuddered and earned a knowing look from Demetri and Felix and an astounded one from Alec and the rest of the guard.

Suddenly Bella swayed from left to right and began to crumble to the floor. Shocked I sprang in action and caught her before she hit the floor. Unconscious.

It was Felix who asked the question that brought forth the answer why she fell: "Master, shall I bring forth Victoria?"

Aro blinked and just wanted to ask who this was when Caius interrupted: "Yes, please. Jane, could you bring her in my wing, please? Hinder my wife to enter her room when you're at it."

Something in my eyes must have given me away because he seemed to think.

"Chelsea, could you do this please? I think it'd be better if Jane's here."

Chelsea looked at Bella and her eyes got warm. "Of course, Master. No harm will come to her when it's my watch."

We all knew that Chelsea loved children and even though Bella could be considered an adult she would always be a child for most of us. It was no surprise that Chelsea would be the first to swear her loyalty to the human girl.

"Everyone" I spoke up and claimed the attention of the guard and even my masters looked at me, "when you're interested in keeping this girl safe and want to torture everyone who hurt Bella" a glare from Caius interrupted me and I corrected myself "Isabella- you may want to leave this room until the verdict stands."

A few didn't understand what I wanted to say but after some others started growling this few did understand what I wanted to imply.

"No way" Heidi cried out. "Who would do something like that to such a lovely child?!"

"The woman Felix is going to bring in would do something like that" I growled and was joined by Caius. When I turned around I knew why. Restrained by Felix the red haired bitch entered the room and watched us with crazed eyes.

"It was my right to do so!" she protested once again when her eyes fell upon Caius who sneered at her.

"You should have come to us right away. You knew of a human girl that knew about us. We have every right to kill you right now. Not only because you didn't inform us about the girl but because you created a newborn army in Port Angeles and Seattle" he said in a voice that didn't allow any protest. Either Victoria was plain stupid or she chose to ignore everything her instincts may have told her because she started screeching.

"This girl would be dead by now if you would not have interfered. Most of my army would have killed themselves by now!"

Aro blinked and then said: "Well, if that isn't an indicator that she's guilty I'll never know what is."

That stopped the screeching and the redhead paled considerably. Caius just smirked and Marcus chuckled.

"Everyone who wants to have a little fun, feel free. Just make sure she's dead at the end" Marcus concluded and we grinned at each other. We had a moving target.

"Who first?" I asked maliciously.

Nobody answered because they all tried to be first at her.

* * *

 **Umm, this is the last chapter before I take over but I'm so excited. I'm getting all this positive reviews, oh my gosh. When I first started on it, I was so freaking nervous but I think I conquer my fear of people seeing my writing mostly. So what POV do you want to see next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this chapter, I had to okay, no hate. This is mine now and I am whining. I can't believe that we are close to 100 reviews, I hope we get there.**

 **Victoria POV**

I had no regret capturing that little human brat who claimed that she loved that stupid vampire who she called Edward, I was pleased that Riley done his job and no one would have known she was missing and I would have been pleased. Edward killed my mate and it was only the proper way to kill his, I would have killed her if the Volturi had not stopped in doing them a favour. Stupid humans are so pathetic and weak.

I writhed under the blonde vampire who was glaring at smirking at me, it felt like I was a human again with fifty-thousand knives stabbing repeatedly and I screamed. That vampire was a demon.

The pain suddenly eased up and I was relieved until I was slammed onto the floor with a tall vampire. This was my punishment for not telling them, so stupid? These bitches are pure demons and I partly wished I killed the girl sooner, I could still get revenge on the filthy bronze-eyed Cullens'.

"Fuck you!" I spat as I landed again harshly on the marble ground. honestly, it wasn't cruel, they deserved you.

That blonde demon smirked and no one moved until she glared at me, I felt the same pain. The weak human still deserved it, and the stupid Cullens' coven, they deserved it for killing James.

The pain continued and the blonde demon's brother smiled cruelly as the pain was replaced with nothing but black mist. I couldn't see, hear nor could I move, it was like I was paralyzed to that spot where I withering in pain earlier.

...

 **Alec POV**

I was glad that the red haired bitch was dealt with and we each had our fun with her. All we had to do was just clean up the ashes out of the throne room and tell Master Caius that he didn't had to worry about the red head bitch again just the vampire, Edward Cullen if I remembered correctly wherever he might be.

It seemed that Edward Cullen escaped and never shown up after Aro asked for his presence, when he requested to die because of his love was dead. I never knew about love neither did Jane, as our parents thought we were demons and came from hell only Aro showed us loved and offered us a home. I was wary about Isabella or Bella as she prefers it.

Jane liked her but probably felt pity for her, the first time she saw her. Jane told me that she was covered in blood and her leg was shattered, a very gruesome picture resulted by that red-haired bitch of a vampire, it was a pathetic excuse for a vampire. I wanted to get to know her and will most likely be assigned her guard that is if Caius stops being possessive of her. I understood where he was coming from, not having a mate for three thousand years, I still hadn't found mine yet but it was lonely.

I never liked Athenodora was I thought she was spoiled and stuck up but it wasn't like I could complain, we just had to wait until Caius got rid of Athenodora, I was happy that he finally found his mate.

The doors snapped open and entered a vampire that I never seen before. She had a black plain dress with flats and long, golden hair that was put into a braid that was messy and she spoke,

"I have to speak to the kings, it is highly important."

* * *

 **That was interesting, I had to add that part. It was and wasn't painful for me to type this as I did sprained it but yeah. I wonder what it is about. I promise next chapter will be longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

I didn't want to get up, as there was no point in getting up. Ever since he left, I had nothing from him and he left me without my soul and nothing to look forward too. Edward was my life, it was what I woke up for. Everyday I dreamed that he would come back and I would be fully healed but everyday it wouldn't. My life wasn't the same when he left me in the woods.

"I know your awake," A voice commented right beside me but I ignored the vampire.

I was surrounded a castle full of vampires claiming that I would be a witness in Edward Cullen's trial, as he broke one of the suppose vampire laws. I knew what he was getting into when he first told me in the woods that he and his family were vampires. He just made him more captivating and I knew what I was getting myself into. I was surrounded with the supernatural with Jacob and the other Quileutes tribe w hen they turned into a wolf, yet I knew they would never hurt me nor would the Cullens.

The vampire sighed and carried me to the room called the throne room if I distinctly remember correctly. I wish they could just end this pain and I didn't have to worry about anything including the gaping hole in my heart where he has a place in my heart well had before he gave up on me claiming that my life would be better without him.

"Ah, Isabella you're awake," the raven-haired-Aro said in a cheerful way. Why is he always cheerful? Was that an act or was he always cheerful? I didn't want to know as what's the point in asking.

"Is she dead?" I asked.

Aro nodded.

I smiled for the first time in a while that I didn't have to worry about Victoria any longer and I didn't have to live in fear knowing that one day she would kidnap me and get revenge of what Edward had done to James, after he tried to kill me. I still had the scar to prove that he almost turned me into a vampire with Edward sucking out the venom from the bite.

"But we do have some unforseen circumstances dealing with Edward Cullen," Aro sighed.

I stiffened up afraid of what it might be. What did Edward do? Did he want to find me and apologize to me that he knew how much pain it caused me mentally. Never socializing, crying out hoping that he would come back with everything the way it was. He left me broken beyond repair and no one not even Jacob kept the nightmares. Sure, he was great company and I did a few reckless stuff to ignore the pain in my broken heart but he didn't keep the screaming nightmares away.

"Caelinea, here said she found him wandering woods in the heart of her territory with another woman... That looked like an immortal child," Aro explained, with many hisses coming from the guard. It seemed Edward was loathed in the Volturi, I didn't blame them. The risk of knowing that a human knew of their existence and not getting turned by the person who told them.

My heart shattered as I heard that, he was in a company of another woman. Was I just his doll and he was the puppeteer who pulled on those strings when he felt like. I loved him, I gave him my heart and soul and he killed me that day.

No, never again.

Never again will I allow myself to be weak.

Never again will I will be broken. Maybe I should have thought twice when I threw myself at him.

* * *

 **I don't think I have an excuse of not updating this story for almost a month. School, homework, moving not fun at all. This is what happens when I freaking read A Court of Thorns and Roses series especially in the second book huge improvement from the first. I'm getting off topic and I feel like I will add like 90,000 words in why that series is great.**

 **So let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't believe this story is almost over, I will be ending it soon but there will be a sequel in the future so yay. I don't know when as I do have other stories to write also. Caelinea will also be in a role, she will be close to Bella. Onto the chapter...**

 _' '= talking in head_

 **Bella POV**

"What the hell is an immortal child?" I demanded.

I no longer cared of what Edward did. He played me and yet I fell for him. I was a fool back than, I would never fall for a vampire ever again. It was just with humans; lie, betray and a few good surprises along with it. I had my share of being betrayed and lied to multiple times long before Edward came into my life where I stopped caring of what was around me when I met him. He became the center of my universe, he was the sun and I was earth rotating around him. Nothing else mattered but him.

"An immortal child is a vampire who is young and can't control their thirsts. They eventually got hunted down by us and is now illegal to create immortal children," Caius explained, with a growing smirk on his face.

 _Of course, Bella, what else do you think an immortal child is,_ I scoffed myself. I really have to work on thinking before I blurt out everything. Edward never taught me anything about the laws nor about vampires. The only thing he actually talked about was the all mighty Volturi and how they were 'kings' of the vampire world supposedly of how they uphold laws. The only law I knew was don't tell humans that vampires exist. Edward never got in much depth about the vampire world as I never asked about it but he said that there was quite a few laws than the human population.

"So what do we do?" I inquired.

"Send the elite guard," Aro replied in a monotone voice without the jubilant tone. It was starting to get on my nerves.

 _The elite guard? What else is there that I have never heard of before._ So now there is an elite guard, guard I understand. They acted like royalty, of course they would have guards. But who was in the elite guard?

 _'Of course there is an elite guard, human. You act like you never knew.' replied a voice in my head that was not my own._

 _'Who the hell are you?'_ I did not like having a voice in my head that was not my own.

 _'Caelinea of the French Coven'_ the woman-Caelinea replied in a playful like tone that all suggested innocence in which I didn't believe. No one was innocent, not even me. I did terrible things in the past which I regret.

"Edward better me caught," I growled out before I realized it. He left me for dead in the freaking woods for hours and I think he deserved to pay. What the hell happened here, he deserved to pay. I did not care of he got his sparkly ass burnt in the sun, he needed to pay.

* * *

 **Caius POV**

How could this puny human be my freaking mate. Marcus told me when I got back to Volterra with the red-haired bitch and the pathetic looking human who looked quite depressed. Humans were fragile and weak, it takes one thing to break them forever. Honestly, why did my brothers wanted to get her.

She was clueless about the Vampire world, it seemed whatever the Cullen's brat is who asked for death, didn't talked to her about the laws. Yet here she was standing in the throne room perfectly composed.

She better me better than Athenodora was pestering me more than usual, I forbid her from stepping into my quarters as I knew what she wanted. She was acting like a spoiled brat and she didn't regale me anymore. Athenodora was stupid and I couldn't bring myself to kick her out of the castle. She was friends with Sulphica, who was a much better version than her in my opinion.

"Send the elite guard, Aro," I hissed, glaring at the woman who was from the French coven. "Do you have any idea what the Cullen brat can do?"

"I'm well aware, brother... Edward Cullen has to pay for his crimes that he unintentionally broke," Aro said.

"That doesn't matter," I argued.

"Patience, brother. Caelinea here will stay here until further notice."

* * *

 **I ended that chapter on a cliffhanger. Expect the next update either in a few days or in mid October, as I hate school, moving. Let me know what you think. Caelinea has a soul sister that is Bella, I thought it would be interesting. Poor Bella needs friends. So next chapter will be different.**

 **See ya**

 **Fire**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, so this chapter is going to be different away from the Bella and the Volturi's situation with Edward 'I'm going to get my dick fried' Cullen. Did I mention I hate Edward and Bella. Honestly, I prefer the Volturi hence the reason why I read/write the Volturi Kings and OC's. I was going to do a Jacob's POV but doesn't look like that would happen, tell me in the reviews if you want a Jacob's POV.**

 **Charlie's POV**

Where the hell is Bella? It was like she vanished from thin air, Jake hadn't seen her nor did the other Quileutes. Come to think of it, Bella never visited them even when I told her too. Jake was her childhood friend and always played with him when she lived with me during the summer before she chosen Renee over me.

She was my little girl, I had to know what happened to her. Sure she had her problems and I respected her with her depression and lack of socializing as she never stopped her behaviour when I threatened that she was going back to Renee in Florida if I remembered correctly. It improved but not by much, I was there for here when she was screaming and crying in her sleep, confronting her.

No one seen her, the night she disappeared into thin air. She left without a goodbye and the only thing I had the damaged bed that had human hands dented into it. There was no way a human could do that to a bed. Being kidnapped left a great lead on it but why hadn't they asked for money yet. I would pay them anything just to have her back again safe and sound.

If it had anything to do with Edward Cullen, I would shoot him multiple times; one being for leaving Bella like this and two, he probably had something to do with Bella's disappearance. The Cullens' were nice people in general, good couple who adopted teenagers but it was Edward that I didn't like about. Sure, he was protective of her and cared about her but since he left Bella in the woods with no explanation whatsoever but to say goodbye to her.

An engine cut off outside the house and I was greeted with Jacob. I hadn't seen him much around not since Bella stopped visiting him, claiming she didn't want to be a bother over there. It as nice for her to socialize with them, they are good friends of mine.

"Is she here?" Jacob asked, sounding a little panicky. I thought he would know what happened to her seeing of how I told Billy when she didn't came home from school the next day or during the night.

"Jake, she's gone. She hasn't been home for a week," I told him.

"What happened to her?"

"She vanished, I assumed she has been kidnap," I said. "Her bed been destroyed when I got home from after the shift of being in charge of the emergencies and her stuff was still there and nothing. No letter, call or anything. She just simply vanish."

"Bella could always fake her death," Jacob suggested.

"No, she would never do that to me," I said.

Bella would never do that, would she? I get that was miserable and depressed. I tried to be in her life again after she came to live with me, when Bella grew tired of constantly moving around as Renee's husband is a baseball player. She wouldn't put me that pain not after she she said, "She grew tired of Forks as there was no sun". It was the same explanation, Renee gave me when she told me she wanted to move somewhere where it was sunnier more and not the dreary clouds. It was Washington, the sun didn't exactly like Washington.

Maybe I fell in love a little to quickly with Renee. I fell in love with her when I met her on the beach with her friends as she was on a road trip with them. She promised that she would return and she did where I proposed to her and married her soon. But love just lost its love, it wasn't a happy marriage. It was a good marriage for a short while but it died quickly. Maybe it was Bella that kept us for a while longer, when she was born. Renee was unhappy while she was pregnant with Bella but we stayed for the baby. For Bella's sake.

Why did someone do that to Bella or maybe she 'killed herself' so she could finally be happy. I didn't know anymore, I wanted answers. Answers were the only solution with the enigma of her disappearance. There was many questions that will remain unanswered until I learn the truth. The truth of what happened to my daughter. My flesh and blood.

I needed answers, she couldn't just disappear like that with no information whatsoever.

* * *

 **So that is what Charlie is thinking. We need a rationale response to what happened when Bella got kidnapped by Riley. What was her father thinking when she disappeared with no response well kidnapped by a freaking vampire. So tell me do you readers want a Jacob POV or no? I'm curious to know what everyone's response will be.**

 **See ya**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am not doing homework right now or am I packing. They assigned me way too much homework, math, science and band. There's only a small possibility where I'll snap wait I'm already biting my tongue. I swear I must be perfect at everything.**

 **Middle of moving sucks.**

* * *

 **Caelinea POV**

I did not signed up for this. I did not ask to stay with the Volturi at all, I made a deal with my friend that I was only going to the Volturi to report a crime and yet Aro announced that I was going to stay there for the time being. From my perspective, I found Aro creepy as he always is in a jubilant voice and sometimes giggles. Doesn't that sound creepy. Maybe it's just me.

Aro was probably excited that he found someone else to add to his collection of special gifts. Special not really if the daimati abilities counted but I guess they were phenomenon but Andreanna made me swore that I wouldn't use it. It wasn't like she could tell me what to do know, well maybe I should have stayed with her and ignore the enigma. She warned me that Aro was a collector of abilities and I would join the Volturi's ranks if they knew how phenomenon they were especially the shattering minds part but I guess that was kinda disturbing.

It wasn't like I would be able to as I wanted to solve the enigma of why I felt connected to the human that was cowering probably in fear or in revenge. Maybe she was making a feasible plan to get Edward to pay, I sure hope she was. Edward was a tad bit provoking especially in his thoughts. I chose who to listen to and that area was wear I felt the safest and I hated when other vampires trespassed it. Nobody not even Andreanna was allowed to go in without my permission.

It was where the demons couldn't get to me, the voices and the painful memories couldn't reach me. Having daimati abilities sucked, especially being asked to kill humans with it as I had the ability to do so. There was some good advantages and disadvantages in it.

 _'What are you thinking?'_ I send through the bond as I keep getting a hurricane of emotions and thought through Bella.

 _'Why do you care... You eat humans for your diet,'_ Bella snarled. Honestly, she acted like a five year old who didn't get any desert with that kind of attitude. She was what seventeen, eighteen years old and yet here she was completely ignoring my question and shoving some random response instead.

Did she believed that anything she says would get her what she wants. She clearly had no idea what life tastes like and what it feels. I felt worthless and pathetic long time ago with him who he made me called master. I threw my share of fits and had plenty of arguments but she kinda had a bad case of it. Sometimess I wondered, if she had bipolar. It did make sense as she gets nice in a minute and act like a totally different person the next. I didn't understand of why I felt connected to her but not in the love like way. Like she was my sister.

 _'Bella, it does not matter if I do... Tell me, if an eagle ate a field mouse would you forbid it as it is the course of human nature. Edward never told you anything now did he?'_

 _'None of your business.'_

I gave her a small dose of pain in which she squeaked out in pain, with a smirk on my face and hisses coming from the Volturi especially from Caius, interesting. The cruel, heartless and mischievous king hissed at Bella's pain and I thought he loathed humans as they were fragile and weak, that was in the nature of humans. Was it possible that Bella was his mate?

That was a possibility as he usually abhorred humans and kills them for feeding. But he was already married with one of the wives; Athenodora if I was correct, I thought Caius already found his mate when he married Athenodora. Maybe he married her as he is the king of the vampire world along with Aro and Marcus, and had to keep up appearances for the sake of being a king. So many possibilities and yet I had no idea if I was correct with Bella being Caius' mate. It would explain of why Caius hissed when Bella squeaked in pain which was not from nightmare Jane. Jane was terrifying and she held her status as an elite guard which meant she was dangerous.

If the Volturi ever found out that I used my power and that I actually have one. _Forgive me, Andreanna._

"Jane, did you do that?" Aro inquired.

Jane declined, "No master."

I gulped, I knew the risk but I regretted it. They could never know but I had no other choice, there was no way I could lie. Jane's power was kinda similar to mine but I think mine was a bit powerful than hers but I didn't want to be arrogant to say that it was.

"I did."

* * *

 **So if people are bewildered of what Caelinea's power is and what's a daimati ability.**

 **Daimati ability could enter minds at his/her will or do it accidentally. They are able to read, influence and shatter it if they want. So I think that explains it and that is what Caelinea has. It is from the Court of Thorns and Roses but it won't play much part in it.**

 **So tell me what you think**


	18. Chapter 18

I am sick of this WiFi problem. I gone through a few days with no WiFi. My tablet runs on WiFi only so yeah, it sucked. I'm in the Musical this year so no updates Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'm not sure if people are busy, losing interest or reading it without reviewing. I'm not those bitchy authors who begs for a certain amount of reviews without updating the story. I love this, we got French, Spanish, English, any other languages I like reviews.

Thank you Luna who is making clucking noises right now just to finish this chapter.

Bella POV

Who cares about what Caelinea's power was? Edward was more important and maybe I could punch mister I-want-to-get killed-as-my-love-is-dead face and break his heart so he knows what it feels like. Edward broke my heart and left me for dead. I promised.

I promised to myself that I wouldn't break. No one to see me weak. Weak was going to get myself killed. If I was going to survive possibly living with vampires for all eternity, I might as well change my personality to where I was cold-hearted bitch but maybe not too cold.

This is what I got for throwing myself at him who doesn't care about my feelings one bit. He was the puppeteer and I was the puppet but no longer would I be the puppet. I wasn't going to allow anyone to manipulate me ever again.

The Volturi had to catch him fast so he pay for what he had done to me and to the vampire world. I begged him to tell me and it was partially my fault also. He was acting suspicious. His black eyes to the colour bronze, the speed when he saved me that day and the story Jacob told me at Lu Push about the 'Cold ones'. It was Edward's cold skin that made me do research about vampires and the Quileute legends.

I didn't regret anything. I couldn't change the past and I couldn't live the rest of my life living in regret. Life was short and I was so young.

"How did you do that... Edward told me he can't read my mind?" I asked.

Caelinea stared and mumbled quietly, "I broke your mental shield so I could get through... That's what I could do."

Aro raised an eyebrow and I assumed it was at Caelinea as who knew she could do that. He smirked, "May I? holding his hand out right in front of me.

I gave him my hand, reluctantly and his smile grew which reminded me of a shark when it caught its prey. I was the prey, two people with gifts and I had no idea what to do.

"Curious, I can't seem to see anything," Aro said with a giant smile on his face. Edward told me that Aro was a collector. A collector of certain abilities and he may want to recruit me. The only reason why I was still alive was for Edward's trial but now I think there is a bigger reason. I'm trapped with a bunch of vampires that eats humans and vampires who are protecting me.

"I could also shatter minds and take away people's pain," Caelinea mumbled in which I barely caught as it was too quiet. Vampires probably heard it clearly, they have super hearing. I wanted to be a vampire and not be a pathetic human any longer. I deserved it.

"Interesting."

Interesting, really? It wasn't phenomenon, was it? That could probably be a rational explanation of why Caelinea hurt me mentally but not too much making me to scream in pain. In a way, it was probably fascinating that she was able to do that. I knew vampires had powers but it was kinda cool maybe somewhat disturbing.

But I was curious. Too curious, to know why I heard Caius hiss earlier. There was something going on, something that goes deeper. I wanted a rational response of why, vampires were caring for me and I was protected.

Caius POV

After I left the throne room in an unhappy mood. Aro was too giddy and too curious for his own good. He is always in a curious damn mood when he discovers that someone has a power that might be good to be a guard. His fascination is always so annoying and he was the unpredictable one.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I heard the door closed. I expected it to be Athenodora who is still pouting at my rejection but it was a price of being a king of the vampire world.

"What makes you think I want something, brother?" Aro said in an innocent like tone. He was diabolical when he does the innocent tone.

"You usually want something, and I'm going to assume it has something to do with the human?" I replied.

Aro nodded, "Of course, tell her that you're her mate. It's a happily ever after."

"Oh yeah, wonderful. Like she is going to believe that. What a wonderful idea," I smirked, with sarcasm in my voice.

"She is getting curious for her own good," Aro said.

"I have to do this now," I whined.

He nodded, of course the diabolical Aro would want me to do. What was I going to say Oh by the way, I'm your mate.

Like the human was going to believe that even though humans would probably believe in anything someone told them.

I suddenly appeared in front of Bella's quarters, I could tell she was pacing along the floor probably puzzled. I knocked and waited for her reply.

"Come in," Bella said.

"Bella we have to talk," I told her without thinking clearly.

"What?"

"Edward is not your real mate, I am."

I was getting bored of the tension of when Caius was going to tell her so I ended it there. I am clearly evil. I couldn't properly word it as I couldn't think of anything. Let's just drop it causally, good idea Fire. Luna is my sister by the way. I did lost muse and couldn't write anything for like a while, tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Perfect ending to the chapter, so we still have the trouble Edward, some romance coming up (I have been reading romance lately) yay than we'll move onto the sequel which is planned to be in June or July so I could focus on Burn next.

* * *

Bella POV

What the hell? Was I dreaming, Edward told me that he loved me and now this vampire had claims that he is my mate. Why did the universe had to do this to me?

Edward and I fallen in love and I thought it was a fairytale coming true like all those Disney movies with princesses finding their happily ever afters. In a way, it was my story also, when Edward left me, there was nothing in the universe besides him.

"I beg your pardon?" I said, I was very bewildered of why he said that.

"I knew you were my mate when I met you. Three thousand years I awaited to find my mate," Caius told me.

"You didn't tell me?!"

"Of course at the time, you were dying and not in a good health state as you are now," Caius replied in a snappy like tone.

It was probably true, I was in a zombie state wanting to give up life and wish the universe would end me. There was nothing worth living for after he'd left me in the woods, not caring of my wellbeing. I had shut everyone out including Charlie. I yearned to even receive an email or a text message from at least a Cullen telling me that they were sorry that they had to leave in such a hurry and they hope that I was okay.

Nothing. Nothing from them.

Did they actually thought Victoria would come after me and leave in an unprotected state where I didn't know who I was after Edward had broke my heart, bringing my heart and soul with him. I stopped eating three meals a day as what was the point, I lost a lot of weight in those months that I was near an eating disorder.

Maybe it was a good thing that Victoria gotten to me and wanted to kill me, there was nothing worth living for. She probably would have succeeded in killing me for revenge if the Volturi hadn't stepped in and saved me.

Maybe it was a good thing at least I could wife the smile off of his face and maybe something else, that was actually worth living for.

"You're probably right," I murmured as I didn't know what to say. Like what was I going to say 'Yeah, they left me to die in the freaking woods, not even care if I died or not and I didn't know what to do so I became a zombie practically.' Like how the hell would he react, I heard that Caius was the unpredictable one and had an anger issue even the Cullens' told me kinda or was it Caelinea whoever she was, barging in claiming that there was an immortal child when I got briefed about it, alone.

"Good that settles it, so I trust you could get into your night wear by yourself... Chelsea," Caius replied with a smirk.

"Yes master?" The vampire which I assumed was Chelsea said. I remembered her when I fainted and she carried me to the throne room as she probably didn't want me to hobble around on crutches or limp uselessly.

"Take care of Bella and attend to whatever she needs," Caius ordered.

Maybe it wouldn't be bad getting coddled or having people to help me if I was going to live in the castle for a while. At least I finally know the truth of why Caius was acting weird, weirder than normal. He left me thinking, I won't love him easily as I won't fall head over heels for him just like I did to Edward.

Edward deserved it.

* * *

I know a little bit short but I think it was actually worth it, the next chapter would be longer and maybe will get some different POVs. Comment which one and I'll see what I could do. I still haven't forgotten about Jake's so don't worry. Do you guys want him to be around more or continuing of absence from him. Drop a review and see you next time.


	20. Chapter 20

Five reviews, love the response I gotten, quite honestly I thought it would be stupid and not very regaling as I couldn't get the legacy of the story from the previous story. I gone from I'm very horrible and no one likes it to I better write another one, I'm getting some positive feedback I can't stop. It's very true. Thank merlin my abhorred stories are not on here ugh it featured some horrible mary-sue's and unexplained things.

Bella POV

It was strange having a vampire look after me at least she wasn't asking if I need anything ever five seconds and respected that I just wanted to have some space. After a lot that happened, it was a major change in which I modified my lifestyle. I went from a depressed person who stopped caring to someone new. Perhaps that was what pain does, modifying who I am now.

A part of me wishes I was still in the somnolent little town, still depressed and wished that Edward was here to soothe me and be the centre of the universe in his eyes, I was the sun to his twilight sky. The safest place for vampires to blend in. But the other half wished I could have someone that I would really connect with and not stick out like a white rose in the bundle of red roses.

After all the happened, for once I felt the safest and different. Different from the way I was a few days ago, it was such a phenomenon of how much I changed for the better. I had to be there for the Volturi as I was a witness in dickward's trial for telling a human that vampires existed and they walked along with humans.

If Victoria killed me that day, I probably would have been extremely grateful but I couldn't leave Caius like that as he did said I was his mate.

It was a funny thing, I went from being a nothing to probably someone special and probably important. Edward claimed I was his mate but I didn't know what to believe. Someone who lied to me countless of times and left me for some crappy reason claiming "People were starting to notice that we don't age... We have to keep up an appearance, Bella," Edward had told me that day using not exactly those words but it does sums it of what he had said.

The day where everything and everyone I knew was gone, Dickward ripped out my heart and soul that day but I realized he didn't. I blocked it out as I was being too ridiculous as I was lost, drowning in my world as time passed. No one was there for me nor did they try to help me all they did was screaming at me saying, "Learn how to swim!" while I was in the ocean with the rough waves that was trying to sallow me whole.

Slowly the rough waves had started to receded back to where they came from and I wasn't drowning in those murky ocean waters much. I didn't want to go there again being weak and naive about everything that is happening around me. At least, I could start healing my wounds. The wounds that were scarred and was easy to break. I broke and I didn't know where to start.

"Chelsea, what is a mate?" I asked.

"A mate is probably one of the most precious things in the world as humans would call them soul mates. A mate is everything to a vampire as they feel complete. If a human shuns the bond than the vampire would cease to exist and would stop living as they didn't have anything to live," Chelsea explained, in a jubilant voice.

"So if I decline the bond than Caius will cease to exist?"

She nodded and I was shocked. I couldn't do that to him as he was one of the ruler's of the vampire world. Why did I have to be a king's mate, it wasn't like I actually had a choice. Live or die, both had drastic affects. I won't feel anything but I didn't want to live in misery that I was a part of someone that I killed. At least, when I accepted the bond at least I wouldn't be at fault for someone's death but I couldn't leave my friends and family like that.

I didn't care for anyone in Forks besides Charlie but he was my father and I couldn't do it to him, it would crush him. If I said to him when or if I said goodbye I didn't know what to say. I had to choose one world over another but I didn't know what to choose.

Deep in my gut, I knew the answer. After I have been apart of the vampire world for over a year, I felt more alive and connected that I should be a vampire than rather be a human who couldn't handle a heartbreak and moped around the house, doing nothing but stuff that was monotonous.

I think I made my decision but I didn't want to be hasty about it, so I think I had to go over the pros and cons about it.

Not much of an exciting chapter but this was inside of Bella and what she was thinking. Bella is a part of the arc and story so its probably a good thing. More dialogue next chapter, drop a review. See ya next time, probably Wednesday.


	21. Chapter 21

It takes me about an hour to do homework but today was like 30 mins with eating dinner, (that's math alone) so yeah. Let's home it takes me an hour to write 1k words. I was so damn tired that I fell asleep like 20 mins after I got on my tablet and I still am but 1k words isn't so bad.

Caelinea POV

I was still confused of how I got stuck with the sisterly soul bond thing but whatever, I got stuck with a whiner, a no good human? What did I do to the universe for me to possibly to deserve this, it wasn't my fault that I drank humans for a diet. Lots of vampires do that but it wasn't like those vampires who were 'vegetarians' as they claimed they are as they drank the blood of animals.

I was still curious of why Caius had hissed when I gave Bella a small twinge of pain which wasn't exactly that bad from my perspective. All humans were different, some people have high amount of pain tolerance while others didn't. It was like omnivores and herbivores eat different types of food.

I still couldn't make a feasible plan to find out why, the only reason I found was just to use my power and find why but that just seemed that would take to long and The Volturi only had a short amount of time left before they came and find Edward to pay for his crimes.

I recalled of that first meeting.

The sun was starting to set once again; bedtime to humans and vampires were safe to be outside. The only times humans were out at this time was no good ones in which Andreanna and I snack on to assuage the hunger of wanting the thick, red blood, just to be safer of the towns and villages near us.

I could hear distant voices from nearby and I knew that humans weren't that quiet and it had to be a vampire.

"Serefina, why don't you go to Marlee for a few. You are her ward," A vampire replied to a younger vampire who wasn't the half the size of the vampire standing near the tiny.

"Edward, if the Volturi ever found about of us having an immortal child... Don't you think someone will tell them?'' Of which I could only assume , Marlee told him. He had that American accent from him and he was a vegetarian as he the colour of his eyes gave it away. There was only two covens that I knew that has bronze coloured eyes; The Cullens and Denali tribe.

"I abandoned my coven for you, Marlee because you are my mate," the guy vampire told the woman who was worried about the Volturi .

The Volturi deserved to know, no one would actually want to break the laws as it did result in the vampires to die. To pay for their punishment but I didn't had any other choice even Andreanna persuaded me not to go but I made up my mind.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard voices approaching which was interesting, I knew I had to eavesdrop into the conversation maybe it would actually explain of why Caius hissed.

"I told Caius that he should tell Bella, but I'm not sure if he would listen," Aro said to Marcus when they passed by with me hiding in some random room to actually eavesdrop into the conversation.

"We all know he is stubborn and he has his mate now. But what of Caelinea?"

"She has information about Edward in which is very interesting and how he abandoned Carlisle... I should give him a call to see if Edward contacted them when he supposedly left the coven... To bad he have to kill him, what a waste of that marvelous gift he has."

So Caius is Bella's mate? Yeah that is interesting, not what I was expecting but at least it actually explains a few things. They probably deserve each other.

So the chapter was a bit short as I had problems wording the chapter but the Cullens are entering the story now, should I keep Rosalie and Emmett and maybe Jasper around also? I'm not killing them, they probably will have a small role but tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

The Cullens entering a small role eh, I should have like a few chapters completed today so I could post a chapter everyday when I wake up. Is this dragging a little bit? Pronunciation of Caelinea is Ky rhymes with sky, and Lina like North/South Carolina

Rosalie POV

Stupid Edward, why is when he just simply vanished with no rational response whatsoever just claiming that he found his mate, his presence still lingers on. He claimed the same reason when he found Bella and it changed him to be even more controlling and very manipulative than he was before he met Bella. It was Bella this, Bella that and she was useless. It wasn't like all humans were useless but she was just a little stuck-up and acted in an irrational way in which we have to save her from every conflict she got herself and Edward's into.

At least it was actually better when Edward thought it was time for us to leave the somnolent little town, it did surprised me that he left his little pet back there back in the somnolent Forks. I didn't like her but I was glad that we moved.

"No, I haven't heard from Edward at all. I'm surprised that he would do that, when hr left us I didn't know that he was heading to Volterra, we didn't notice that he got depressed and I certainly didn't know that he spotted an immortal child and actually knows of it's existence," Carlisle said through his phone in which I assumed it had to be Aro.

Aro was basically the only one who was very cheerful everyday and the only thing that his jubilant act was to break one of the rules, no one was crazy enough to do that besides Edward. Edward just thinks he was above the law and thinks he could get away with everything. It's one of the things that I actually abhor about him and his possessive nature.

"What was that about?" Alice piped up.

"That was Aro, he wanted to inform us of Edward's doing," Carlisle replied.

"It's probably a good thing," I replied, scrunching my face up like there was a purifying stench coming from somewhere.

"Rose," Esme snapped.

"It's just my opinion... He should have known better, honestly. You raised him Carlisle, no one knew if he was going to do," I told Carlisle.

Carlisle raised all of us, and in a way we were all his children who we were given all second chances in life in which I was grateful that Carlisle changed me when he found me, lying in the cold air almost dead after Royce and his men got a hold of me. But there was things that I would miss being human. I had my life all planned out, I just wanted to have children and grow into a geriatric person watching my grandchildren play in the yard along with my husband but that wouldn't come true.

"I failed him," Carlisle murmured.

"No one knows what he was going to do, stop blaming yourself, Carlisle," Esme told him.

"So what did Aro want besides checking to see if Edward contacted us ever since he'd left us?" Emmett inquired.

"He wants us to be a witness with the whole Edward and the immortal child fiasco as someone says as when they saw it," Carlisle explained.

"Whom?" Emmett asked.

"Is it someone we know?" Alice asked.

"I don't think so, ever heard of Caelinea of the French Coven?"

None of us knew who she was, even Carlisle never heard of her yet he knew a lot of vampires from different covens. It must have been recently or they were nomads wondering the area just like Alistair is.

"So someone claims they found an immortal child with Edward and another woman that looks like Bella from Aro's perspective?" Jasper asked.

"Wonderful, just wonderful... I suppose we have to get Edward away from the conflict and prove that he is innocent because that is what family does and we always have to get him out of trouble," I whined. "Maybe Edward deserves it."

"Edward is apart of the family, Rose," Esme said sternly.

"What has he done to us?"

"Edward is going through a rough stage right now," Esme reassured or tried to.

"We all are going through a rough stage," I argued.

"Quit arguing," Alice said.

"Why don't we call Bella to see if she is still in Forks," Jasper suggested.

Carlisle dialed her number and waited patiently until someone finally picked up but it wasn't Bella's voice in which everyone looked at each other.

"Is Bella there?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella isn't here anymore. She disappeared or she was kidnapped and I have no rational response but if you have any whereabouts of where she might be, it will probably help," Charlie said, sounding like he had been crying.

Carlisle hung up and there was a pregnant pause in the air before Esme broke the ice, "Do you think someone kidnapped her?"

"I'll give you one guess, who it might be," Emmett said.

We all knew who it might be, it was mostly likely Victoria. We did left Bella unprotected and she mostly likely wanted to get revenge on Bella as we did throw James in the fire so he couldn't hunt anyone else and James was Victoria's mate. No one knew if Bella was still alive or not and with Charlie distraught after Bella's kidnapping most likely. It wasn't like Bella just killed herself, she isn't that crazy; she is a magnet of attracting trouble and thought Edward was the centre of the universe.

"That's great, Edward is suicidal and just leaves us," I said to no one in particular. "I guess I'll go to the Volturi and let them kill me."

Emmett stifled a laugh at my horrible impression of Edward of what he was probably thinking when he wanted to kill himself out of existence because he thought his love was dead. Pathetic, he wouldn't know what being in a one-sided relationship even if it slapped him in the ass. Did he actually listened when I told him how Carlisle changed me, probably not.

Edward doesn't listen to anyone as he most likely thinks he is above the law and no rules applies to him. It was most likely true. He always does irrational things and this is one of the most idiotic idea yet. Ever since he'd met Bella it was always her this and that. I'm not going to save him, he'd done enough damage to us. He could just suck it up. I'll let the Volturi kill him.

"I don't care, I'm going. Emmett will most likely come with me," I said, slamming the door.

As I expected Emmett came running after me along with Jasper surprisingly, "Rose don't go," Emmett pleaded.

"I'm not staying, they already done enough damage and it isn't like I could have my dreams come true."

"So you're just going to Volterra?" Jasper said.

I nodded, "I'm tired of all these savings for Edward and his no good ego... You two could come along if you want."

To my surprised, they didn't turn back to the rest of the household.

A chapter done and it is my longest yet for this story over 1200 words and I hope you all enjoyed the the different perspective than the usual Volturi. So Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are allying with the Volturi and I don't blame them. Rosalie abhors Bella because we all know the answer is in Eclipse, such a lovely part if you want my opinion. Drop a review...


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella POV**

I immediately saw Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie when I entered the throne room as the Volturi asked me to come in to see something. Chelsea carried me in which I didn't mind. I didn't know if I wanted to like Chelsea or dislike her. She was sometimes overbearing and sometimes a little annoying but she does protect and ask if I want anything. But I never thought I would see their faces again in which I didn't want. They caused me too much pain in the Cullens left town.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jasper asked.

"What are you three doing here?" I inquired.

"The Volturi rescued me after Victoria kidnapped me in a cave and nearly died before they stepped in. Victoria had sent her minions to help her get me, Victoria done a lot of damage..." I said.

"What kind of damage?" Emmett asked in which I didn't want to explain to him. Why should I explain something to him when he left me along with the other jerks also known as the Cullens.

"Victoria shattered my leg the same on James broke when he went after me and used a knife and cut through a lot of muscles, skin and my vain in which would probably never be usable again like my other one is of flexibility and some other stuff. I might be lucky if it heals correctly and has the same usage as before but only time would tell," I explained to them, shuddering at the horrifying memory that still burned into my mind. The endless nightmare of Victoria's revenge that I never seem to get away from. Sometimes I would get plagued by nightmares of her but I often calm myself down saying that she was dead.

"Holy shit," Emmett muttered underneath his breath in which I barely actually heard.

"At least she won't harm me again," I muttered before continuing on, "so what are you three doing here?"

"The others were giving some stupid excuse of the Edward conflict as family was there but I got tired of it so I left and these two decided to follow me," Rosalie said.

"Dickward is sick," I muttered without even thinking. "He is so manipulative and made me a puppet to string along to his silly games..." I let out a small laugh.

It was all about him. I stopped hanging out to my friends in Forks for him. It was so pathetic. Edward dragged me along for the ride, with James and his idiocy family. James decided he wanted a snack when I showed up to the monotonous baseball in which was kinda intriguing to see how vampires played baseball during a thunderstorm but the unexpected interruption by Laurence, Victoria and James. I only than realized how much vampires wouldn't spend a second pondering of what happen if I killed the human who smelt too good to pass up. They would sunk their teeth into any human just to ease the thirst of the continuously amount of blood.

When Edward left me, I thought it was the end of the world but now I realized it just begun. Edward was in the last book who controlled me but I am moved into the sequel that wouldn't have a major Edward role in it just me and my happily ever after. My happily ever after was my choice to pick not nobody else's. I wasn't going to let anyone choose over my happiness.

"Does Charlie know about where you are?" Rosalie inquired, changing the subject after a few minutes of silence.

"I doubt he would care, it is better for him to don't get any answers to my suddenly disappearance... He probably thinks that someone kidnapped me and hasn't asked for ransom yet... It is safer for him if he doesn't know what is going on with his only flesh and blood, it's better for him to be naive... I risked his life and mine for this supernatural world he can't be a part of," I explained.

"Don't you think you should make amends to him?" Caelinea interrupted, stepping away from the shadows. "You should at least tell him that you are reconnecting through your friends from Phoenix, Arizona if I remembered correctly at least it would give him some relief that you are safe and alive."

"Why should I?" I snapped at her.

"At least your father is alive and not deceased... You can at least do it saying that you were reconnecting with some friends and he would leave you alone but you can't disappear off the grid like that. When I was human, I didn't had a chance to say goodbye to my parents as they were in the Salem witch trials; I was a little girl back then but at least you have a chance but you're being stubborn," Caelinea explained.

"So are you three allying with us?" Aro interrupted the argument.

"I may have something that has to deal with Edward but I don't know... Alice mentioned that he was going to go to Forks and make amends to Bella," Jasper said.

Aro grinned like a Cheshire cat and his red eyes glistening like a bunch of rubies glistening in the sun, "Interesting... We will surprise him than... We leave in a few days."

Let the game culminate!

 **3rd time rewriting this as one it got deleted and two I was checking it on a grammer checker and I clicked on a wrong thing so it got deleted so this is the result. My tablet is almost dead, luckily I have school tomorrow in which I better get to bed. Drop a review and read chapter 22 if you haven't yet.**


	24. Chapter 24

I came to think that this document is cursed, I'm working on a horror story (my own and holy shit it will scare little children) and yeah but that stuff is boring and I'm probably overreacting, like I always do and this is pure boredom (random, monotonous stuff)

Bella POV

Those few days passed to quickly for my tastes and the Volturi prepared themselves against Dickward and his personages that caused us to go get him. If I was still in the somnolent town of Forks, would I still accept his apology if he came to apologize to me if he actually believed that I was still an alive human and not a deceased but I was close to being suicidal back then.

I'm surprised that I didn't ended my life back then when He left me but I wouldn't change anything. My life was good, during those days I told Caius that I would accept being his mate and I kept commemorating about it.

Flashback

 _I knew that I was running out of time especially with Dickward's trial coming quickly just like the months of November and December flew by so quickly, the next moment it was November than the next it was almost Christmas and New Year's eve. I didn't exactly had a choice, I didn't had any choices much up to this point._

 _I waited calmly, hoping to calm my nerves before I told him of how I felt with him being my mate and all that, Caius waited over three thousand years just to have his mate with him._

 _"Come in,'' Caius replied in a rough like voice._

 _"I see you made it here, Isabella on your boot ... Is there something you need?" Caius inquired, not bothering to look up._

 _"When you told me that you were my mate... I didn't believe it at first as I always thought I was the mate of Edward but while we were in the jet, when I wrapped my arms around your neck, I felt safe. I never felt safe especially with all these crazy vampire that decides that they want to eat me for a human snack... I'll like to get a relationship with you," I told him which made Caius look up at me, his crimson eyes staring at me._

 _"You mean it?"_

 _I nodded and Caius embraced me before my brain could actually register what actually happened; only then I embraced a vampire that I felt safest at and I didn't want to force myself onto him just like all those pathetic girls who tried to get the heart of the handsome, Edward Cullen; a guy who would play with everyone but that seemed like a lifetime ago. A lifetime where my heart shattered including my soul along with it; where I hated about being human, with all those wasted tears that seemed to build themselves a lake just like the Lockness Monster, Nessie, supposedly did but that was fiction. Maybe Nessie was real as vampires and shape shifters actually existed and seemed to walk right out of fairytale storybooks._

 _My lips found his and I started kissing him, his lips were almost as rough as sandpaper and his strong grip was strong as a thousand cars in seemed like._

*End flashback *

"Bella pay attention," Caelinea hissed when I realized I spaced out of what I supposed to be doing. Aro found out that I had a shield and he was hoping that I could expand the shield physically depending if one of the personages had a gift that could be able to threaten my existence or someone else's in the Volturi but there was always Renata.

Renata was similar to my gift but was a weaker shield than I was, just a physical shield in which she guarded Aro as she was his personal guard, a little bit on the annoying side. Aro made an introduction to her and her whiny, annoying personality made me wanted to dislike her. Geez, I wonder who had a personality like that.

"Your thoughts are quite loud and very provoking... Concentrate Bella," Caelinea whined before striking another blow towards my now no shield as Caelinea took it down when we first started to train.

"I am," I growled.

"Your thoughts are centring on Caius which is giving me migraine thank you very much," Caelinea huffed before continuing on, "Jane why don't you see if you could try and get through Bella's shield... Bella's idiocy is giving me a headache."

Jane smirked and narrowed her eyes toward at me in which I didn't feel nothing. Nothing, no pain whatsoever. Jane let out a growl which sounded like she is frustrated with me of not withering pain if I distinctly remembered correctly as I heard when I was very somnolent due to the amount of blood I lost when Victoria cut through the vain, seeping out like a flash flood did.

"So she is immune towards you, lucky girl," Caelinea muttered in astonishment.

"I could direct towards you," Jane suggested in an innocent like tone.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Can I take a break?" I whined as I felt myself getting lightheaded and a little drowsy do to the lack of water my body needs to hydrate.

"I guess we quit for the day... I'm sure you could be better prepared in a few days," Jane said.

I left the room with Caelinea and Jane trailing behind me, I needed to ask a request to Caius to see if he would actually let me go and do that.

"I need to talk to you," I said as soon as I made it to his quarters. "May I go visit my father and friends to say goodbye before I leave them?"

Yeah I left on a cliffhanger, pretty evil of me I believe. I know what will happen next but I'm still debating but that would actually ruin the surprise of Edward's mischievousness and being a naughty boy, he should get killed. Drop a review down below, let's see of we could get 150th by chapter 25, I don't know. We are at 142 now.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm bored, I'm tired and I am about ready to burn the school for one homework mostly. Seriously Friday was the weirdest day, my science teacher asked me if I was okay and I'm surprised he actually believed the lie that I was fine than I had to talk to the teacher who was running the musical as I quited because I couldn't handle it (peculiar it seemed) so we have few more chapters, aw.**

 **First of all, I am surprised no one saw the odd thing in the early chapters that someone from the Volturi told Charlie that Bella left and well Bella mostly was sedated under medication and Charlie is busy and it slipped his mind so it would explain it. They're human for right now...**

 **Bella POV**

There was a pregnant pause in the air as I waited for a response from Caius; the silence was terrifying but maybe in a way it was a good thing that there was. No news is good news... Maybe this was the case also. But this silence was killing me.

"Why would you want to do that to your father?" Caius inquired in a harsh tone. "After we told him, you left for boarding school."

 _Boarding school?_ All the memories flooded back to me and I distinctly remembered it even though it was hazy while I was somnolent being under the medication the doctors prescribed to help with the pain especially for my arm that is still useless. My arm was slowly getting better but it still in a limited movement stage; I figured that it wouldn't heal right but the scar would remain there forever; a reminder of how weak I've been back then and I was a survivor from the attack.

All I could remember was sitting on a jet not moving, just staring and coddling with Caius and somewhat spoken about Charlie and how it would devastate him leaving without no information of my whereabouts and why my belongings was still there.

"Give him some closure and make up a few lies." I fidgeted with my hands, I knew what one of my weakness was. It was lying, I was never good at it as I couldn't seem to make up a good lie that people would actually believe and I had to fool Charlie about staying at Volterra for supposedly Boarding school but in reality, I was staying here forever to be Caius' mate.

Caius huffed and said, "Fine... I guess you could after the trial with the Cullen brat."

I broke into a smile with my mood modifying into happiness that I could give Charlie some information and text my friends that I was alright and I left town to go to boarding school. They could be easily fooled since they believed the lies I told them while I have been depressed with Edward's departure from my life.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I could hear Serafina's and Marlee's thoughts as we ran into the forest that was too familiar for me. It brought back many memories from the time that I lived here along with the other Cullens whom I abandoned for the sake of being depressed and thinking that my love was dead after months of not talking to her.

Was Bella still alive?

I had to bring her closure that I no longer cared for her and it was a good thing that I left her but I had to break the news that I found somebody else and that someone was my mate in which I was quite certain. Marlee looked just like Bella besides the albino skin and chocolate eyes which were replaced with crimson eyes something I was thankful for which thank goodness, she wasn't as annoying clumsy and very clingy to me.

Marlee had a secret which I discovered as soon as I laid eyes on her but I didn't mind. Marlee and I were mates and I didn't care even though Carlisle brushed us up against knowing and creating an immortal child especially back in the early 1800's or so.

"Where 're going?" Serafina asked, with her crimson eyes staring upon me. Serfina's English was still not good but it did still sounded she still had the broken English like she was from a foreign land that spoke a different language.

In a way it was probably true, Serafina was from North Korea with the oppressive government and the malnourished children there and Marlee found her while she was there in a coma-like state as Serafina's parents died and Serafina was living without food. Serafina was only six years old when Marlee turned her into a vampire.

"I'm just visiting my old girlfriend who is clingy and annoying as fuck... Just to give her closure that I won't be there and she could stop telling herself that I would come back that is if Bella actually thought about me everyday."

Serafina hissed at my foul language but I shrugged it off, I was on a mission.

At long last I approached Bella's house but something was off. I couldn't smell that Bella was here and her smell was almost faint like she hadn't been here for a while. I started panicking, was she dead?

I knocked on the door and awaited patiently at the door, hoping that Serafina wouldn't eat her but she has had been getting good with controlling her thirst.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie demanded. "You're not welcome back into this house since you broke my daughter's heart which I should kill you for."

"I want to apologize to her," I told him.

"Yeah like that would be a good idea... Bella's gone with no rational explanation whatsoever... You should try and stop encroaching on other people's lands," Charlie commented.

Bella was gone, leaving Charlie with no rational explanation whatsoever. He was telling the truth. What happened to her?

 **We got what Dickward was thinking but don't worry, he'll be done with swiftly soon enough... So drop down a review below, I anxiously await for some feedback**.


	26. Chapter 26

Wow only a few more chapters left, it seemed like it was yesterday when I posted the 3 chapter Jk no it doesn't. And scaring myself silly because I thought I was going to go blind in my eye after getting a small spray I got in my eye and I got kinda bad news, my computer went out so I'm borrowing my mum's until I get a new one but in a few months all my documents I put on to my tablet will be gone as I'm getting a chromebook like thingy.

Bella POV

I never seen the Volturi so tensed especially with Edward fiasco of the whole immortal child. My palms were getting sweaty as I tried to blink away my tears. I was being ridiculous of crying when I was heading back to Forks for one final goodbye at least that was what I told myself repeatedly.

Forks brought back memories that I wanted to keep hidden especially those terrible ones that involved the redheaded bitch, James, Laurent and Edward. I didn't want to see him but I knew I had to come. Why would the Volturi went through so much just to get me if I wasn't going to a witness to Dickward trial?

"Are you ready, Isabella?" Jane inquired, staring at me waiting for what my response.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered.

Jane and I didn't exactly had a good relationship going mostly that I have been ignoring a lot of people especially Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper whom wasn't exactly my favourite people in the world but at least there was a few Cullens in my life but they were probably leaving right after today.

The Cullens' had their own life and I didn't ask them to stay afterwards and they didn't exactly like the Volturi, they were loosing their brother and whoever the hell also ally with Dickward's stupid trial and the immortal child issue.

"Good," Jane said.

...

The trip to Forks as somnolent as ever. The depressing clouds hung in the air and snow covered the ground as soon as we arrived. This was it, today was the last day of Edward's existence and a new chapter.

I can't believe how much I put myself to Edward just to be crushed and changed to someone else.

"Caius, I'll back soon," I told him once we arrived at the snowy open space in the middle of the woods.

The Volturi were tensed and probably smelt Edward's and the other vampires nearby but I had to do this. I had to say goodbye to my father once and for all.

"Bring Felix with you," Caius hissed, narrowing his eyes at the woods.

It only has been a few weeks since he was here just to find me and he abhorred the new world as Caelinea filled me in when he had a conversation together and not have another argument with her of my stupid, somnolent manner as I was practically dead back then. It was weird how much I needed to get out of Forks and everyone in it.

The dreary clouds of Forks wasn't so bad it was all the memories that was still kind fresh in my mind but it brought good and bad memories to my mind. Meeting the Cullens, having vampires get revenge on me and finding out that vampires and werewolves actually exist especially with Jake's roots of being able to transform into a wolf whenever he wished along with the other Quileutes.

Felix and I walked to Charlie's house that used to be mine before everything happened and Volterra was now my home now. There was my old beat up Chevy and Charlie's police cruiser parked right outside the house with snow covered on it.

Did Charlie had work today? I didn't remember it's been to long to remember and my mind was to focused on Edward trial.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response, it wasn't like it was Sunday where it was fishing and Charlie wouldn't be over at the reservation where Billy usually came over to watch football or whatever.

After what it seemed to be forever, I went through the back door which was lucky to be unlocked. Everything was still in place and the air had a putrefying smell to it and there was a collection of beer bottles on the table.

"Dad?" I called out hoping for an answer.

When there was no reply a small lump crowded my throat to which I had a hard time breathing, tears threatened to fall but I refused.

"Is he here?" I asked Felix.

Felix declined and my worst fear happened. My dad was either dead or is at a friend. Where was he?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Yeah um, I'm evil apparently and well people are wanting to know what the hell... Where the hell is Charlie he was just there not to along ago? My only answer is this without spoiling anything he's around or he's dead simple as that. I don't know why I'm doing Bella's POV a lot like the past 6 chapters or so and I think I estimated the left of chapters will be over 30 probably maybe not like we are on chapter 27.**

 **Bella POV**

When we got back to the open field, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and weep without having a care in the world but why did everything bad has to happen to me? I either get people to leave like Edward, Jacob and the group of people whom I called friends as they have been friendly to me since day one but they didn't exactly care about my wellbeing.

Not a lot of people actually stuck to me as they thought I probably didn't trust them and pushed them away for the fear of being hurt. No one wanted to get close to me, someone who could easily break from just one word and my world would come crashing apart with no one to bat an eye.

But yet here I was, not grasping over a thin line in a black hole clawing just to survive or the murky waves of the ocean swallowing me up as a whole as I tried to swim up to the surface but failed. I was a new person, someone who modified them self to become a better person than whom I was before. I didn't mourn from who I was, a selfish weak person who couldn't even see past my nose even for a minute; I thought the world evolved around means everyone was supposed to obey me and love me.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" Felix inquired.

I walked miserably without looking around the too much green surroundings. My father was gone and I didn't know what to do. Did he thought the same when I vanished from my freewill of being first being kidnapped from Riley and Victoria to being whisked away to Volterra for Dickward's trial.

"No... I just wished I knew what happened to my father..." I trailed off, trying to muster up the right words as I couldn't think of anything.

"I'm assuming he means a lot to you," Felix said.

"Charlie is my dad, he has been there for me for the last year or so when I moved into his house after deciding that I didn't want to go on the road with my mom and her now fiancé," I told him, giving him a semi vague explanation as I didn't want to explain of why I moved to the somnolent town of Forks again as I always abhorred my visits with Charlie when I was little as I missed the sun and the heat Arizona had to offer. Luckily vampires weren't the curious type or the Volturi guards weren't as they didn't pry.

Felix said nothing but the small distant talking was heard from the clearing.

As we approached the clearing, the Volturi aligned up in a horizontal with the kings and the élite guard behind them with Caelinea right beside them and a small clustered group that consisted of Edward, a woman, an immortal child and the rest of the Cullens that excluded Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

I smirked as I walked past them noticing the hatred in Edward's eyes as I approached the Volturi with ease along with Felix. I should actually toy with him for a little.

"Well, well, well. Slutty Bella got involved with the Volturi... The monsters... After all only sluts go to the bad side," Edward smirked barely even raising his voice.

I clenched my fists in anger of Edward's comment but I masked the hurt. I didn't want to give Dickward the satisfaction of me being a wimp of crying over some comment from heartless, manipulator Dickward's face.

Several of the guards hissed including Caius who was very protective of me as he actually had an excuse. Mates wanted to protect their mates from harm, it was some sort of instinct that vampires had that involved their mates.

"Brat, don't test my patience," Aro hissed not even bothering to keep his jubilant façade on. "You already broke the law, twice including the woman beside you... May I have to remind you?"

Edward smirked with the woman grinned like a Cheshire cat that Aro is known for especially when he gets good news, "Bella was asking for it." As all he said.

"What's hap'ening?" The immortal child asked, with her crimson red eyes staring innocently at the small clustered group and the Volturi. She was quite small for her age and extremely malnourished from the looks of it. Her black hair was thin and looked like it hadn't received a good washing in a while and her snow skin which was even paler than mine. She couldn't be more than seven years old or six.

"What's your name child?" Aro asked.

"Me name is Serafina," the immortal child-Serafina commented. She had a foreign accent which I couldn't identify but she appeared to be Asian.

"Aro, this isn't important... Can't we kill them all," Caius whined, glaring at the group that held Dickward and the illegal immortal child.

"Patience brother," Aro said.

...

 **Caius POV**

Aro lost his mind, honestly why would the name of the child would be important. She was just a liability. If I had my way, I would be already flying back to Volterra after killing everyone who was the in the clustered group that dare to opposed us from the laws that was supposed to be followed.

I could still hear those words Edward uttered about Isabella being a slut, honestly I don't know what she saw in him. He was greedy, a manipulator and a heartbreaker which all applied for Bella when she fell head over hills for him. I wanted to torture every last cell on his body for hurting my mate.

It was still hard to believe that Isabella was my mate and actually wanted to be my mate willingly. I'm glad that she wasn't the annoying, needy human she was when we got her along with the red-haired bitch and her minion.

The Cullen brat had no right to touch what was mine and killing out her heart and breaking her spirit to become a former self of who she once was.

I interrupted Aro before he could actually say anything else to the liability, "Jane, do hurt him."

Jane smirked as her disdain for this incredibly, monotonous meeting which was supposed to be a trial but maybe we could actually get to the part.

Edward withered on the ground that was music to my ears and I earned a glare from Aro... He wasn't the only one with a card up his sleeve.

 **Why am I leaving cliffhangers all the sudden, next chapter will be the end of everyone's existence and the mystery behind Charlie's disappearance which should hopefully explain it and then we are back to Volterra yay with no more Dickward and some other deaths whom I won't spoil but some are pretty obvious *cough* Marlee, Serafina. So drop a comment down below, let's see if we could get to 160 which it shouldn't be too hard as we are at 156 now.**


	28. Chapter 28

I'm going to write this quick as possible, I'm tired, I'm angry, and for once in a long time wish I wasn't even born but don't worry about me, no one else does especially what happened with my stepbrother incident. I'm just going to continue with Bella POV for right now.

Bella POV

The next minute after Caius got in his quick temper mood, Edward started withering in pain on the snowy, ice cold ground which felt like dry ice. My fingers and ears were starting to numb and I was afraid that I was going to freeze out here and die of hypothermia but the vampires wouldn't let that happen; I was a mate to one of the three kings of the Vampire world.

"Stop!" the woman screamed. The woman's breathing was irregular and looked like she couldn't catch a breath at all .

Aro huffed before muttering, "Stop Jane."

Caius hissed at Aro's response. I didn't want it to stop, it was music to my ears listening to Edward wither in pain. It was his revenge for breaking me, breaking me beyond saving at least that was what I actually thought before everything changed my perspective. Now, I was stronger than I was weeks ago.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't obliterate you now..." Caius hissed.

"Aro, this is my son... Please don't destroy him," someone interrupted, I recognized his voice within a second. It was Carlisle's voice.

"Your son broke the law by knowing an existence of an immortal child and... By telling a human about vampires existence," Aro explained. I was the human, I was to damn curious for my own good and thankfully I wasn't going to get into trouble with the law.

Carlisle narrowed his gaze towards the inch of snow and didn't object.

"Any other objections?" Aro demanded.

It was the immortal child-Serafina who interrupted the trial and spoke in a soft voice which is still easily recognizable with the broken English I detected and the foreign accent even though she spoken softly, "What's going to happen to me?"

I felt my heart break from Serafina's words. It seemed she was a little naive to the laws and customs of the vampire world. It was something that Serafina and I got something in common was knowing the laws and customs vampires had, I was a human who barely even know about the laws while Serafina is ignorant about it.

"Felix, Demertri... Kill those who oppose us."

I heard tons of gasps coming from the opposing side that chose to actually help the person convicted of breaking the law not once but twice.

"Bella, wait," Alice piped up.

"What Alice?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes at her.

"It was my fault that Edward went to Volterra to ask for death... I told Edward that you died as I was no longer able to see you through my after you jumped off a cliff at La Push. I didn't know he loved you dearly and it crushed him when I told him," Alice confessed.

"Save your apology for someone else, Cullen," I spat, turning away before I smelled burning wood with smoke rising in the atmosphere. Felix and Demetri were giving death to the opposing side.

"I know where your father is!" Alice shouted before hearing another scream as someone threw a vampire in the fire.

* * *

 **Jane POV**

I couldn't wait to finally be done with this trial that taken up too much time; most of the guards could agree even Alec could. The guards abhorred getting long trials like this one that caused mayhem. Burning vampires wasn't exactly new but at least it has been decreasing over the years as vampires were finally realizing the mistakes they made when a guard had to hunt them down.

There was only one heartbeats that were pumping blood which sounded like it was speeding up with the sad look on Isabella's face and walking slowly in the snow. There was something bothering her and even though it wasn't my right to ask were if she was feeling alright... She was my queen along with Didyme and Sulpicia.

"Is something wrong, Isabella?" I asked her.

She declined before answering, "I'm kinda sadden about the Cullens deaths and finding where my father is is dreadfully important to me... He's mostly my only family left."

"It's okay to be that way," I reassured her.

She smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

 **Charlie's alive that's wonderful... Bella will be happy that he knows where his whereabouts are and actually give her dad some closure will be good. So um, I don't know what else to say. We are getting closure with the end of the story in five chapters or less now. Next chapter is closure than some Sulpicia and Didyme bonding with Bella in a future chapter along with the wedding (that's obvious). So it's still Halloween for me so happy Halloween see you in November lol (I'm such a dork). Drop down a review down below let's see if we could get to 170 reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sup people (I'm so lame), meh... I don't know what to say, today isn't my day it seems so hopefully this will. I have a cut on my forehead, my palm is throbbing, my upper thigh most likely will turn in a bruise as I took a trip down to the ground, I forgot my 18 pages for my science fair and I have a raw skin blister which hurts so much. Why am I complaining...**

 **Bella POV**

I followed the coordinates that Alice told me, a few of the guards followed me as I had to know where Charlie was. It was part of the deal I made, bring a few guards along and I could go find Charlie before we depart from Forks and head back to Volterra.

"Isabella, you ready to do this?" Alec asked. He was a fellow elite guard which I got brushed up on all the different guards that belonged to the Volturi. He was the brother of Jane which did look like her besides the hair; Jane's hair was blonde while Alec's was dark brown near black.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I commented.

I followed the putrefying smell of the stench in the cave. Why would Charlie be here in all places? This place was inhabitable and nothing would want to live her; it almost mad me gag from the smell. The scent of dried blood lingered in the air which I could briefly smell it, it made Jane, Alec and Felix hiss. It was dark and had an ice-cold chill to it where it kinda made my teeth chattered and made me shivered. It was too damn cold and I was dressed warmly as I could from the limited amount of warm clothes I have in my wardrobe as the weather in Volterra was warm as a summer day and could make ice creams melt quickly. It was pure dark, I was unable to see a thing and I kept hurting myself with the rocks in the way. One damn good reason vampires are cool, they have good vision.

As I approached to where Charlie was located, the sight almost made me want to sob and sob until I have no tears left to cry. Charlie was covered in too much blood that was the colour of dark brown as some of it was fresh and old. He was covered with very few bandages and looks like the kidnappers healed me then damaged him some more. His left eye was shut and it looks like he might have a black eye. His black hair got caked with dirt and dried blood. He looked at me and tried to grin but coming from his expression it looked like it actually hurt him.

"Bella," Charlie muttered, I noticed that one of his teeth was cracked with another tooth gone leaving nothing behind besides a gum. Adult teeth would never grow back and it was harder for adults as they probably have to get a crown or a temporarily filling before finding another good option. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," I answered truthfully.

"They're one of them," Dad hissed.

 _They're one of them?_ What did he mean, they were vampires and last time I checked, Charlie was naive about the supernatural world that was closer than he would think as he always thought it was a bunch of fairy tales the way I used to think before everything happened.

"Dad, I could explain," I said.

"Why are you perfectly at peace with them Bella? Don't you see what they do... what they did to me..." Charlie trailed off.

"Dad who kidnapped you?" I inquired.

"Edward with another woman," He replied.

Edward and the woman who he has been with before his end of his existence had done that to him. Why would they kidnap him? He was a human for gods sakes but it didn't mean he deserved this inhumane treatment from them.

"Isabella, we have to kill him... He knows too much," Jane whispered to me.

"No you can't! He's my father!" I screamed.

...

 **Charlie POV**

I was thankful that Bella finally found them and it wasn't the woman Marlee with her hands draped over Edward, Bella's last boyfriend and the first if I was correct with the child who didn't exactly look innocent.

Marlee, Edward and the child kidnapped me demanding where Bella was at during the night after I told them that she wasn't there and I didn't know where she was at.

I looked at the blonde girl who had identical crimson red eyes along with a guy with dark hair and a tall guy shadowing them, they looked like the vampires that kidnapped me almost. When they kidnapped me, I demanded who they actually were and why they weren't exactly human until the childe said that they were vampires. It has been some days of abuse but tiring as they looked like they had no intentions of letting me free and I could live the rest of my life but at least Bella found me.

One thing that puzzled me is why Bella looked perfectly at peace with them before she screamed that they can't something and I was her father but I still didn't know what it meant.

"Aro will be mad," the dark haired one replied.

"He could suck it up, Felix and Jane help him and take him to the jet," Bella ordered.

 **I actually looked forward to this chapter I don't know why, so now we found out where Charlie was and who kidnapped him. Next chapter Volterra and how the Volturi would react to Charlie's presence. So drop a review down below and I'll see you next time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I love at these predictions of Charlie gets changed? It's quite amusing but I really love the responses I've gotten (it's close to midnight so forgive me for any mistakes) this is the last chapter until sometime next week. Three responses on whether I should change Charlie but my answer is maybe.**

 **Bella POV**

The fuck had Edward done to him. Right now he was lucky he was dead along with the others who opposed us. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, the woman and child were all dead it was a living miracle. I would bring back the woman, child and Edward alive then tortured them until they were begging for mercy until I finally killed them out of pure boredom. No one touches my father especially not those who broke my heart and left me there to die. I hope they rot in hell with the fire scorching their skin with the hottest flame there was. (Note: I put that but I didn't mean to offend anyone about it)

I thought the guards weren't supposed to question orders ask was a rank above them. I was a queen, a mate to one of the rulers of the Vampire World and hopefully it was a case for mine. Charlie was my father for gods sake. He knows about vampires which I hoped deep down he didn't and everything would go back to normal as they could be.

"The masters aren't going isn't going to be pleased about this, Isabella," Jane said to me as we walked to the jet.

"They could suck it up," I growled out.

"Bella, how do you know these people?" Charlie inquired.

"Long story... I'll tell you when we get to Volterra," I told him, shaking off the topic. There was some things that he can't know especially those that are too painful to be reminded of that belonged to a certain red-haired bitch.

"Volterra?"

"Volterra, Italy... It's my home now anyways. It's not like I could actually leave Italy especially of how Caius passiveness is," I said.

We arrived at the small jet, as I suspected the Volturi gave Charlie some curious looks and I knew I probably had to come up with the rational response of why Charlie was here out of all places. It wasn't like things would go to plan, I was going to give Charlie some closure but it was funny of how it worked out.

"Explain Isabella," Aro demanded, looking his jubilant facade as he noticed Charlie.

"My dad here actually knows about vampires and besides he is my father so you can't kill him," I told him.

"Very well. He'll have to be changed then," Aro sighed, rubbing his temples as if he actually have an ongoing headache.

...

Charlie sat across with me as I fiddled with my hands not sure of what I'm supposed to say to him.

"How do you know them?" Charlie inquired.

"It's a long story... Dickward pleaded for death and well the Volturi somehow knew and found me near dead after I got kidnapped and I found myself here," I told him in the most vague answer I knew keeping Riley and Victoria out of it. Less he knew, the better right?

...

 **Sulpicia POV**

Didyme and I chatted to ourselves to pass the time until we actually finally arrive to Volterra once more. I didn't appreciate being in Forks somewhat protected do to the rogue vampires that we had to deal with back there. We ignored Athenodora as she sulked on the couch drinking a cup of blood, she was one of the rudest people out there and we disliked her a great deal.

"Mind if I join you?" Isabella asked, she was basically the only human on the jet besides Charlie but he was somewhere.

"Not at all," Didyme said.

Isabella looked somnolent as ever and with her increased heartbeat and some sweat noticeable on her hands it looked like she just told Charlie about what happened to her. I wanted to make sure she felt safe and not be alone where she was back in Washington before we even met her at all.

"Can't you leave the poor human alone," Athenodora snapped, her eyes looked like she was eavesdropping in the conversation Didyme and I struck up with Isabella.

"Don't mind Athenodora, she was born under a rock literally," Didyme commented.

Isabella and I laughed at the small joke Didyme made about Athenodora. I guessed in a way it was true that Athenodora was born under a rock. It would actually explain her stupidity and maybe her bitterness towards us. Maybe not finding your mate in three thousand years would actually do something to you but Caius finally found his mate and very possessive of her but Athenodora was always bitter even when we were human all those years ago.

"It's not funny," Athenodora hissed, she narrowed her red eyes at us.

"Yes it is," Isabella commented.

"Shut up human, your opinion means nothing."

There was a pregnant pause in the air; no one spoke once Athenodora hissed those words at her.

"I may be human but you are nothing but a bitch who is a spoiled brat and always wants to be accepted for pleasing others," Bella hissed at her.

The look on Athenodora's face was priceless.

* * *

 **There's two or three more chapters left now but fret not there will be a sequel to this shortly once Burn is done and I post a chapter of Queen of Vampires also a Twilight story but a crossover with Harry Potter. Anyways drop a review and tell me what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**So I'm going to finish this story tonight and well hope you are prepared for the last two chapters of the story but fret not there is a sequel on its way but I need a break from Twilight so yeah.**

* * *

Bella POV

The trip back to Volterra was relaxing and more peaceful than the first time I stepped in Volterra halfway across the country without realizing. Volterra was definitely beautiful than Forks at least from my perspective. Forks was just a dreary, somnolent town with no meaning whatsoever it was just a moniker given to the small town.. At least in Volterra the weather was humid and warm where I didn't had to worry about dressing warm everyday as the sun never shone in Forks or in any place in Washington.

"You two be okay… AT least come to visit us once in awhile," I said to Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett.

The trio was leaving once the trial was gone at least they waited until the trial was done and the conflict was resolved but I still felt the need for them to be in my heart but I was being ridiculous. The trio was leaving on their choice not from anyone's it was their own free will and I envied that about them.

"Don't do anything' reckless, Bella," Jasper smirked.

"I can't make any promises after all that I am a danger magnet," I chuckled to myself of the moniker that was given to me from Rosalie. Perhaps it was true that I was a danger magnet as I attracted danger without meaning to much like Harry POtter.

The trio disappeared as if they never existed away from the Volturi; living their new lives instead of being in the Cullen clan but the Cullen was no more. Gone. Maybe it was for the better that they disappeared, the Cullen only broke the laws multiple times and thinks they were above the law like I was not too long ago.

I used to think the world only surrounded me like I was the sun to the planets orbiting around me in space. At least now I know that nobody was above the law and not even the Cullens could protect themselves to whatever was going to happen next in the unpredictable future that no one could predict besides people who claimed that they were seers and know what the future holds. It was safer not knowing what my future hold at least I didn't had to worry about it.

"Are you staying or going?" I asked Caelinea who stared at the horizon.

"Debating," was her reply which made me crack a small smile. "Andreanna hasn't made her appearance yet or what at least what I could tell."

"Andreanna was your friend?" I asked.

"She was more like my girlfriend but who cares," Caelinea smirked.

"So why did you get changed?"

"It's been a long time and my past isn't something that I could be comfortable talking about especially him," She replied.

"Can you tell me?"

"Fine… I was born a long time ago back in 500 B.C. being born in Athens. I guess it wasn't so bad that I wasn't part of the Spartans as they were much more strict than Athens especially the military and the girls had to keep up appearance at least from what I heard but my resources are probably incorrect…

"I was about eighteen when I was turned as I was too damn curious for my own good and I explored of what Spartans was like but sadly I got found out and got in trouble as they tried to kill me for being a woman who wasn't like them and well some vampire was near and changed me into this creature of the night, sucking blood.

"My creature wasn't exactly one of the mostest heroic person you'll ever met… He's just spiteful, arrogant and a diabolical one maybe even more than Aro at least from my perspective, but he was really terrible with me…

"One day, he drugged me which I didn't know and somehow he raped me throughout the progress but I forgot about it he also made me all him master which always makes me want to gag but that's my opinion… DOn't say rape wasn't too bad, he did it on normal basis and one day I got the courage to actually shatter his mind and well he's dead and I got my revenge on him… that's when I first discovered my gift or a curse as I like to call it but who cares…

"Then one day I met Andreanna and I distrust her for a while but she never stopped caring about me nor did she leave when I told I was dangerous. Dangerous from people that I will hurt anyone but she stayed by my side giving at least part of me that died resurrected…" Caelinea trailed off.

I was speechless once Caelinea finished her life story which I never knew much about. SHe was always so mysterious and hated chatting to people when we were in VOlterra and she only chatted with me or the Volturi but I technically part of the Volturi now. But maybe it would explain why she was always so distant and unwilling to talk to people. That was probably tragic especially the rape apart.

"I still remember his cruel smile and the way his eyes glistened as he pounded in me a lot; he ignored me in I cried out in pain," Caeliena whispered so low that I had to strain my ears to be able to hear what she said.

"I never knew about that," I breathed watching her as if she was a puppy who was about to break loose on her leish.

"I don't like talking about it to people especially humans who thought the world orbited around her and she thought she was above the law," Caelinea hissed suddenly back into her mean tone which I winced.

"Anyways I don't want your sympathy," Caelinea crackled which was totally strange. "Caius is coming this way."

Before I responded she disappeared as if I never chased her down as she was a renegade and would only bring trouble.

"You okay?" Caius asked.

I blinked in astonishment; Caius actually asked if I was okay who is he and what has he done with Caius. Caius would usually not be this affectionate towards me and maybe he was running a fever which he was delusional. But that was absurd vampires can't get sick.

"Just a little melancholy I guess nothing to worry about," I whispered.

"I know this is weird but Isabella would you marry me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 **I didn't see that coming I can't control these characters it seems like. See you in the last chapter bye.**


	32. Chapter 32

**So last chapter of the story until we move onto the sequel which would have some action as there is another conflict that Volturi had to deal with and a few new vampires. If anyone read Midnight Sun than you'll know what it deals with. This is a time skip chapter…**

 **Bella POV**

Today I suppose it was a happy ending at least from my perspective from the small conflict we had to deal with from myself than Edward's stupidity but at least I could finally be happy and enjoy the last few weeks of my human life until I transformed into a vampire.

"You ready, Isabella?" Didyme asked, taking my elbow. "Don't cry, child."

I smiled; I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes and ruin my makeup that Didyme and Sulpicia done that took for days it seemed like.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered, rapidly blinking away from the tears that threatened to fall. Today was probably one of the most jubilant days I ever had in my short eighteen years of life.

"Just don't be nervous," Sulpicia replied.

 _Don't be nervous_. That was probably the idiotic advice someone gave me trying to reassure that I didn't freak out before the wedding but I supposed all newlywed brides get nervous when they get married to their partner.

We walked out and I saw Charlie looking at his suit as if he was unsure of it. It made him handsome. Ever since we arrived in Volterra, Charlie handled himself really well and accepted his new life in Volterra in a few weeks at least he was no longer missing. He told the Forks Police Department that he was resigning from the department as he found out his daughter was dead and moved halfway across the world to help deal with the pain.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Charlie said as he looked at my dress.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I said.

"I feel like a monkey in a suit," He replied. "I could still kill your husband if he breaks your heart."

I laughed, "Dad."

"What? I have to protect my little girl," Charlie replied.

"Caius won't hurt me," I told him, it was true. I was his equal and he completed me.

"Good luck," Jane commented flashing a smile towards my direction. Okay, jane had to be sick. She never smiled or cracked one, I wasn't sure if she was capable too as she often sneered or frowned or looked stoic to which I was never sure what she was feeling.

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered.

…

I suppose marrying Caius was a dream come true. Someone who never thought I would marry nor fall in love with after Edward broke up with me perhaps it was never expected and this was only the beginning. A beginning to a new story that was for both of us.

I kissed him once we said our vows and I do's. My heartbeat quicken and I felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

"Stop thinking," he growled.

A while later Aro congratulated us for the happy ending that we both deserved after fate thrown everything at us with destroying me in a way at I had to modify my perspective.

A loud scream was heard nearby and a small laugh that was familiar. Caius hissed, his red eyes glaring at her.

Athenodora crashed the party.

 **Caius POV**

I hissed as I heard the familiar crackle from someone whom I knew all so well. Someone that I threw out of the castle a few weeks ago and I thought she would be gone from my sight but alas I was dreaming. Athenodora always ruined everything.

I didn't think that she would ever crash the wedding that made Bella and I entwined for life but she did looking completely anger from her mad expression and her fists clenched together with her crimson eyes glaring at me.

"So you married a human… You are pathetic after all," Athenodora commented.

I raced to her grabbing her neck and squeezed to which she only grinned.

"Caius you won't do that to your wife would you?" She demanded.

"You're no longer a queen, Athenodora," I hissed.

"You didn't get rid of me… I've bought a few friends who love to spend time together as I'm sure you'd get along," Athenodora smirked with sarcasm lacing her tone.

From that moment all hell broke loose.

 **The end I hoped you enjoyed the story as I certainly did. Caius and Bella married and fell in love. I know it left on a cliffhanger as I had to ended it on one so I could start the new story but keep an eye out for it. I will post an update for the sequel whenever I get around to it but that may be in 2018 so don't worry. So leave your last thoughts and I'll smile when I see them. Until next time,**

 **Fire**


	33. Sequel is out

**Hi everyone, the sequel for Never Expected This is up and it is called For Enternity.**

Bella got kidnapped by Athenodora will Bella survive it and meet up with Caius once more or will she not remember and Caius will perish? Find out in the next story. Can't wait to see the reviews


End file.
